Life with the Sakamaki Brothers
by Samukokoro-Yami-Bella
Summary: Aidosana receives a letter from a distant relative she doesn't know, telling her she is to move into the Sakamaki Mansion. Where she meets an annoying Naive idiot called Yui Komori and the Six Sakamaki brothers who are all Vampires. How will Aidosana handle living in a house with six bloody thirsty Vampires and an idiotic girl she hates?
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Diabolik Lovers, they belong to Rejet. I only own this plot and Aidosana

**Author's Note:**Another amazing Anime/Manga to add to my collection of favourite fandom's. This is a First attempt of another possible Chapter story containing the Diabolik Lovers brothers and Yui. Along with my Re-adjusted and modified character Aidosana Botasuma. I hope you enjoy.

**Summary:**Aidosana is sent to live at the Sakamaki Mansion, upon her arrival she meets with Yui Komori, who had been sent by her father as she thought to live with a distant relative. Aidosana had been informed of the same thing, and clutched the letter she had received tightly in her grasp. Entering the mansion, the two girls find that the residences are all Vampires. Aidosana not even fazed by this fact, only finds it humorous that Yui is naive and disbelieving in Vampires existence. Though what is to become of Aidosana and Yui in a house of Six male blood thirsty Vampires? And how do their relationships begin?

**Warnings:**Swearing, Mature content, abuse, mentioning's of same sex history, and MaleXFemale pairings.

**Pairings:**Mentions of Laito&amp;Subaru, Ayato&amp;Yui, Laito&amp;Yui, Kanato&amp;Yui, Reiji&amp;Yui, Shu&amp;Aidosana and Subaru&amp;Aidosana.

**Main two Pairings:**Yui&amp;Ayato and Subaru&amp;Aidosana

It had been a reasonably sunny day, when a young girl arrived at a set of tall large iron gates. Standing at the gates after just getting out of a car was a young girl with shoulder length blonde hair, wearing a pastel pink coloured jumper with brown looking thick straps underneath, a pair of short brown shorts and knee high black boots with what looked like white-ish coloured frilly fabric at the top of the boots. A brown bag over her left shoulder, while a small pull along brown suitcase was situated beside her as she stared up at the gate, and towards the large looking building behind them.

Groaning inwardly, sapphire coloured eyes roamed over the girl briefly before scoffing and stepping forward, as her thick heeled black and red boots clanked against the pavement catching the blonde haired females' attention. Pink coloured eyes connected with sapphire blue, as a faint breeze blew long white hair into those sapphire eyes,

"Hello, are you meant to be living here to?" The pink eyed female asks almost nervously as the white haired female just nodded before glancing down at her black coloured small suitcase

"What does it even bloody matter" She hissed, before glancing towards the other girl, and stepping forward.

Dragging her suitcase behind her, the white haired female pushed past the blond and pushed the gates open, groaning openly as she stepped through the opened gates with a white envelop held tightly in her left hand, and her black suit case in her right hand. The blond haired female followed suit, walking beside the other girl before glancing towards the long mid back length white hair, noticing that the young female was wearing a red tee-shirt that looked to be for a boy, and tight fitting black jeans with knee high black and red boots with a silver chain around the ankle of her right boot before parting her lips,

"I'm Yui. Yui Komori. What is your name?" Yui as she called herself asked, seeming nervous as several rain drops fell down to the floor

"Aidosana, now shut up!" Aidosana as she referred to herself hissed before glancing up as rain hit her pale face

"It's raining" Yui stated, causing Aidosana to roll her eyes as a clash of thunder struck into the skies, causing Aidosana to scream as she ran towards the seeming front doors and breathing heavily.

Noticing Aidosanas actions, Yui followed suit as she sighed deeply, before raising her hand up to grab the door handle and knocked it loudly, calling out for someone to answer. Suddenly the front door opened, as the girls glanced at each other before stepping past the threshold

"Excuse me, is anyone home?" Yui called out loudly, as she received a loud hiss from Aidosana

"Shut up!" Aidosana said darkly, before walking forward towards the vast beautiful stairway to stare up at the golden coloured chandelier before noticing the crimson coloured carpet covering the stairs, "That is funny, Maybe they haven't been informed I was coming today"

"Me either" Yui replied watching Aidosana as another crash of thunder hit, causing Aidosana to drop to her knees and cover her ears, while kneeling on the bottom step, "Hello?" Yui called out again, before glancing to her left, then to her right to see a body lying upon a couch.

Instantly pulling her suit case with her, Yui walked towards the body, as she noticed it was male. Who was wearing a partially buttoned white shirt, black checkered trousers with the right leg pushed up to his knee almost; black almost trainer looking shoes, a black blazer styled jacket and a red thick ribbon like fabric wrapped around his throat. He had reddish coloured brown hair, while his flesh was porcelain white

"Um, Excuse me" Yui called out, reaching her right hand out to touch the reddish brown haired males hand, as she gasped lowly, "You're cold. Are you alright?"

"What are you doing?" Aidosana asked in irritation as she walked forward, just as Yui placed her ear to the males chest, and sitting up straight

"He has no pulse! Oh, no!" Yui called out, as Aidosana groaned lowly, while the younger female searched for her cell phone.

Typing in a number as quickly as she possibly could, Aidosana gasped lowly as the young apparent dead male snatched the cell phone from Yuis hand

"Damn, You're noisy" The male spoke in mild irritation, while sitting up to turn deep green eyes towards the two females staring back at him, "This isn't your house, so be quiet"

"Y-You're alive!" Yui exclaimed, as Aidosana stared directly at the pale white male, before taking a step backwards

"Why wouldn't I be alive? What do you think I am?" He asked in irritation, with a small growling sound lacing his words

"But your heart had stopped beating" Yui exclaimed unbelievingly as she stood up ready to back away, as the male reached out and wrapped his left arm around her thin waist, and pinning her to the couch he had been laying upon

"What the-!?" Both girls exclaimed at the same time. Yui closing her eyes as the male licked up her throat, while Aidosana backed up slowly

"You already know the answer to that, I'm about to take you" The male said, licking at Yuis throat again, about ready to seemingly bite her as Aidosana back up into a taller body with a small gasp

"Ayato, what's all the commotion?" The new comer asked, pushing his glasses back slightly, staring at the other male, and then towards the two girls

"Damn, not you, Reiji" The one that had been called Ayato replied, staring back towards the one he called Reiji

"This is the entrance hall. This is meant to be used as a place to greet our guests. Take your activities to your private room" The taller male stated in an annoyed sounding tone, his deep almost reddish purple coloured orbs stared at the three bodies in the entrance hall, before the one he called Ayato made an annoyed sound before sitting up

"Well, that was dull" He stated simply, as Yui jumped up to her feet and ran over to the taller male, who seemed smartly dressed in what could be called a businessmen suit

"Please help me!" Yui cried out, "I mean help us, please!" She corrected when she realised Aidosana standing with her arms crossed over her chest, and glaring at her

"And you two are?" The one called Reiji asked, looking between the two girls as Aidosana handed him the white envelope that she had been holding onto

"I'm Yui Komori. My father said I was supposed to live here" Yui stated before darting her eyes towards Aidosana who just shrugged, before indicating to the letter which Reiji seemed to quickly scan over before looking up

"I heard nothing of the sort. Ayato, explain this to me" Reiji almost demanded while looking at Ayato who seemed to be just as confused as the two girls

"Huh? How should I know?" Ayato whined before turning his green eyes to Yui, "You never said anything about that, Breastless" With the last word spoken, Aidosana chuckled lowly before deep green eyes turned to her, "You didn't exactly say anything either, big-tits" This only caused Aidosana to narrow her eyes and clench her fists

"That's because you attacked me out of nowhere!" Yui quickly spoke up, before the insult Ayato called her sunk in, "Wait, did you say 'Breastless'? Are you talking about me?" Yui asked, sounding almost hurt

"Of course I'm talking about you, stupid. You're as flat as a pancake! And she-" Ayato paused as he pointed towards Aidosana with a devious smirk tugging at his lips, "Looks like she has a nice size set of tits"

"Shut up!" Aidosana hissed, as she kicked at her own suitcase knocking it over with a clatter

"That is strange. I wasn't informed of this" Reiji muttered, while adjusting his glasses again

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Yui asked, noticing Aidosana was glaring at the reddish brown haired male

"We shouldn't talk here. Come this way" Reiji instructed as he turned on his heel and started walking off before glancing over his shoulder, "See to their luggage" He stated, causing the girls to glance behind them to see a form of butler appear out of nowhere and take their suitcases and then disappear again.

Aidosana only growled lowly, before turning on her heel and following off after the male wearing the glasses, her heeled boots clanking against the un-carpeted flooring. Yui however, glanced back towards the male who had grabbed her, before she turned and ran off after Aidosana to follow her and this un-named male to somewhere else in this large mansion.

After what had seemed like a short twenty minute walk, the two girls were escorted into a living area, followed by the reddish brown haired male and took seats. The reddish brown haired male sat down in one of the two chairs, Yui sat down upon the three person couch with a table situated before her; Aidosana however leaned against what seemed to be a dresser of sorts, and the male wearing the glasses stood as he glanced towards the two females before he spoke up

"Now, in the interest of formality. Let us begin by having you both tell us about yourselves, and how you both came to enter this house" Reiji asked simply, as Yui shifted nervously in her seat

"Everything about my arrival is in that letter. I met her outside" Aidosana hissed lowly, crossing her arms over her chest, as Reiji glanced back towards Yui

"Um, right, I-" Yui began as a husky sounding chuckle echoed around the room, causing both girls to glance around

"What have we here?" Another male who had appeared asked, glancing between the two girls with his green eyes, "Is it true? Is there really two cute little human girls here?" He asked again causing both Aidosana and Yui to glance up at a railing to see the other male, who had reddish brown hair as with the one sitting in the chair, but he wore a hat atop his head, before that same male suddenly vanished only to lick Yuis cheek, "Mmm, you smell so nice and sweet"

"Eek" Yui whimpered lowly, as Aidosana darted her eyes back to where Yui was sitting to see another unknown male standing behind the couch with a teddy in his hands

"Please let me have a lick to" The other new male stated before leaning down and licking up the shell of Yuis ear, causing her to gasp out loudly and cover her cheeks with her hands, "You're right, she is sweet" He stated before turning to see the other female, "Oh? Two?"

"Hmph, get lost" Aidosana hissed, as both males appeared before her, causing her to gasp as both males licked her cheeks at the same time

"Now you two, don't you think that behaviour is a little impolite towards the two ladies you have only just met?" Reiji asked in irritation, as the two new males moved back towards the couch

"What? But doesn't everyone want to taste something that looks yummy?" The male wearing the hat enquired, glancing between the two girls before staring towards the male holding the teddy, "Don't you, Kanato-Kun?"

"Yes" The one that had been called Kanato-Kun answered, licking his lips as he glanced towards Aidosana with a sadistic smirk

"Knock it off, you guys!" Ayato hissed, "Yours Truly saw them first" He stated before smirking, "Yours Truly is going to be their first everything"

"Lame!" Another voice sounded, causing Yui and Aidosana to glance around before Aidosana gulped and stepped back, "I'm so sick of you calling yourself 'Yours Truly'" that same voice stated again

"Screw you!" Ayato hissed, as he jumped to his feet with a growl, "I know that's you, Subaru! Show yourself!" Ayato shouted

"Over here" A white haired male stated, glaring at Ayato before his eyes landed on Yui before noticing long white hair from the corner of his eyes as he glanced towards Aidosana, "I thought it smelled like human in here, so, it was you two" He stated in irritation, glaring towards Yui, "How dare you interrupt my precious sleep!"

"H-How did you get in here?" Yui asked, as Aidosana stared towards the white haired male, a faint blush danced across her cheeks

"My question first!" He shouted, before slamming his fist into the wall beside him, causing both girls to jump, and leaving a hole in the wall

"Has anyone been told anything about these ladies, who have come here to live with us?" Reiji finally spoke up again, as he glanced around the room with a deep sigh

"Excuse me!" Yui suddenly spoke, as she stood up from the couch and looked around the room, "I think this is some kind of misunderstanding, so I'll be on my way, Aidosana are you coming with me?" Yui asked as Aidosana turned her back with a growl

"As if! I was told by a relative I would be moving into the Sakamaki household" Aidosana stated in irritation as she turned her back towards everyone. While Yui started taking several steps forward only to be stopped in her tracks

"Just a moment!" Reiji stated, pushing his glasses back up before glancing at Yui from the corner of his eye, "I am attempting to verify the truth of the matter" Reiji spoke lowly before turning to face the two girls, "Wouldn't it be rather impolite to leave now?"

"B-But..." Yui started, as she stared up at the taller male in fear as someone else spoke up

"Are you the women he mentioned?" Another unknown males' voice stated, as both girls glanced towards the voice to see a dark blonde haired male slouched down upon the couch in the far back of the room

"Shu, do you know something about these girls?" Reiji asked also turning his attention towards the other male

"Maybe" The blonde haired male spoke up, his eyes still closed while ear buds for a pair of head phones were situated within the males' ears

"Don't 'Maybe' me. I would like an explanation" the young looking male holding a teddy bear spoke up in irritation

"That guy... contacted me the other day" The blonde began, as he slowly opened his eyes to reveal them to be a bright blue, "He said 'We have guests arriving from the church and orphanage, so treat them with respect'" The blonde continued as he once again closed his eyes

"What?" Ayato exclaimed, "Are you telling me that Breastless and big tits here are the prospective brides?" He questioned, causing a low hiss from Aidosana at the words spoken about being a prospective bride

"Oh, is that all?" Kanato spoke up, with glee in his voice as he eyed the two girls

"More like a sacrifice than a bride" The hat wearing Reddish brown haired male spoke up in amusement

"Oh, right..." The blonde spoke again, his voice sounding as if it was being forced, "And he also mentioned not to kill them" he stated again as Aidosana huffed under her breath before slowly turning around to face every male in the room

"Really? That means we're going to have a verrrry long relationship with them." The reddish brown haired male who was wearing a hat spoke up in an almost purr winking at the two girls

"It appears there is no misunderstanding, so allow us to introduce ourselves" Reiji spoke up causing Yui to look at him in fear, as he indicated towards the blonde slouched on the couch at the back of the room, "That is the eldest son, Shu"

"Hmph" Shu as he had been called mumbled

"I am the second son, Reiji" Reiji stated simply before pointing towards the male wearing the hat, "This is the third son, Laito"

"Pleased to meet you, little Bitches" Laito purred winking once again at the two girls as Reiji indicated towards the male holding the teddy bear

"Kanato"

"Please, let me sample you both again sometime" Kanato stated with a sadistic look dancing within his eyes, as Reiji pointed over to Ayato

"Ayato"

"You won't get away next time" Ayato hissed at the girls, as Aidosana glared back at him, unafraid of his little threat before being interrupted by Reiji pointing towards the white haired male

"And the last son, Subaru"

"What a waste of time" Subaru growled, turning his back on them on as Reiji glanced at the two girls

"But this has to be a mistake" Yui stated nervously, glancing towards Aidosana before staring back at the five males she could see, "No one told me anything about brides. And...and besides, you're all... kind of weird"

"Hark at you! At least be grateful you aren't left on the streets!" Aidosana hissed instantly causing Subaru and Shu to glance towards Aidosana who clenched her fists, "I'd rather be some sacrificial bride than live another damned day in that hell hole!" Aidosana shouted towards Yui who backed up a step, while staring at Aidosana

"I... I need to contact my father" Yui stated weakly, as the one called Ayato flipped the pink cell phone open within his left hand, causing Yui to stare directly at him, "My cell phone! Please give it back!" Yui called out as she stepped forward

"Should I?" Ayato teased, holding it up

"Give it back! Please!" Yui shouted, trying to get her phone back out of Ayatos hand, before Subaru snatched it up with a deadly looking glare within his eyes, "What are you doing?" Yui asked in fear

"I'm doing this" Subaru answered, crushing Yuis cell phone without any issues and allowing the crumpled phone to fall to the floor in pieces causing Aidosana to laugh lightly

"How could you?" Yui asked in fear as she watched her phone being snapped in half with only one hand

"Get lost" Was all Subaru said before turning his back on the girl and walking behind the couch Laito had been sitting on and leaned against the back with Aidosana standing not too far away

"There, there. Little Bitch" Laito purred, appearing suddenly behind Yui as he placed a hand upon her shoulder, "You're about to become very good friends with us, so you don't need your silly old cell phone. Right?" Laito asked as Kanato came up behind Yui to her right as he murmured lowly

"I've actually been feeling kind of peckish"

"Tell me about it" Laito replied as he leaned closer to Yuis ear, "You smell so Delicious, little bitch" Laito purred, parting his lips and revealing a pair of fangs, causing Yui to gasp loudly and push away from them as she took several steps forward and falling face first onto the floor, and wincing lowly as she glanced down to see she had grazed her knee allowing some of her blood to rise to the surface.

Noticing this she glanced up to see five of the six males staring back at her with fangs showing and eyes somewhat ablaze in blood thirsty lust

"V-Vampires?" Yui gasped out, causing Aidosana to turn around as she noticed the five males eyes and fangs and the blood upon Yuis knee and smirked; as she watched Yui fish around her back pocket to pull out a pastel pink coloured girlie rosary with a cross dangling from it which Yui held within her hands pointing it out to the Vampires as Aidosana chuckled before rolling her eyes

"Honestly! What does that stupid church teach retards like you!?" Aidosana hissed as she walked around the couch and sat down while leaning back, watching as Reiji also sat down in the chair opposite her, "Crosses don't ward of Vampires you stupid girl, nor does garlic, they just hate the smell of it, and Day light? Don't make me laugh! Everyone knows certain ranked Vampires can walk in the sunlight, it just weakens them slightly" Aidosana scoffed, earning six pairs of eyes to glance towards her, "What!?"

"You sure know a lot about us, Little bitch" Laito purred, causing Reiji to agree with him, "Why is that? And why aren't you scared?"

"Hmph! I lived in an orphanage for 14 years of my life, as soon as I could read, I read every book I could get my hands on" Aidosana shrugged uncaring, "Including all books dealing with the Occult. That includes Vampires" With her words spoken, Yui stared at Aidosana in shock and fear before standing up, as she backed up before turning around and running out of the room screaming.

While still in the room, Shu had actually sat up before glancing towards the triplets giving them a look to go play as Shu turned his blue eyes back towards Aidosana

"So you aren't afraid of Vampires?"

"Why would I be? I know almost everything there is to know, and how to kill you if I want to" Aidosana said with a shrug before dragging herself to stand up, "Plus if I am going to be stuck living with six Vampires, I might as well make the most of it"

"Understandable, Subaru show the young lady to her room. Then come with me and Shu to find the other young lady and send her to her room as well" Reiji stated, once again pushing his glasses back up, as if they kept falling down before standing up also

"Whatever" Subaru hissed, before glaring at Aidosana who rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest

"Lead the way, Mr. Vampire" Aidosana teased before receiving a low threatening growl as she was shown to her room.

Once in her new room, that she would be stuck in for however long it took for one or all of the Vampires to drain her of blood. Aidosana noticed how her small black suitcase was situated off to the right of the room, against a dark mahogany coloured vanity table while directly in front of her was a large double bed with a beautiful pale blue canopy styled fabric draping around the corners of the four bed posts. The pale blue almost white coloured sheets peaked out from beneath a darker shade of blue coloured quilt covering, while a pair of light blue pillows was situated at the top of the bed, and just past the bed was a small bed side table with a clock.

However just to the right of the bed was a large set of balcony doors, leading out onto a small terrace of sorts. Raising a curious brow, Aidosana walked over to the double doors and opened them. Noticing how the skies were slowly getting light out, Aidosana stepped out onto the terrace and glanced over the stone balcony edge, and noticing below her window was a bed of white roses. Smiling faintly, Aidosana glanced up to see two rows of White roses lining some hedges leading towards what she gathered was a tower, this caused Aidosana to raise a slim white brow before she heard the sound of two of the males talking while walking past her new bed room door.

Rolling her eyes, Aidosana stepped back into her room, and walked over towards her small suitcase; pulling it over to the double bed, Aidosana tossed it up onto the seemingly soft mattress and opened up her suitcase. Sapphire blue eyes glanced over the few things she owned as she grabbed for one of her black long sleeved night dresses that would reach her ankles, as she tugged it out of her suitcase with little struggle before throwing it onto her new double bed, and quickly went about closing her suitcase as she pulled it off her bed and slipped it to the floor; before pushing it under her bed with her foot.

Once out of her way, Aidosana quickly went about getting changed as she heard the sound of something squeaking while being opened from the room next to her own as if the hinges were rusted as she winced at the sound, and swiftly climbed under her covers before glancing back out the windows at the lightening skies; as she closed her eyes and attempted to fall into a deep sleep. The last thoughts that crossed her mind, had been what her new possibly short life was going to be like living in a house of six male vampires, and some stupid church going idiot. Sighing lightly to herself, Aidosana cleared her mind, and passed out instantly into a nightmare filled dream.


	2. Aidosanas First Bite

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Diabolik Lovers, they belong to Rejet. I only own this plot and Aidosana

**Summary:**Aidosana is sent to live at the Sakamaki Mansion, upon her arrival she meets with Yui Komori, who had been sent by her father as she thought to live with a distant relative. Aidosana had been informed of the same thing, and clutched the letter she had received tightly in her grasp. Entering the mansion, the two girls find that the residences are all Vampires. Aidosana not even fazed by this fact, only finds it humorous that Yui is naive and disbelieving in Vampires existence. Though what is to become of Aidosana and Yui in a house of Six male blood thirsty Vampires? And how do their relationships begin?

**Warnings:**Swearing, Mature content, abuse, mentioning's of same sex history, and Male X Female pairings.

**Pairings:**Mentions of Laito &amp; Subaru, Ayato &amp; Yui, Laito &amp; Yui, Kanato &amp; Yui, Reiji &amp; Yui, Shu &amp; Aidosana and Subaru &amp; Aidosana.

**Main two Pairings:**Yui &amp; Ayato and Subaru &amp; Aidosana

Aidosana had been standing in the kitchen preparing dinner for everyone, Well one would think she was yet everything she had dished out and was dishing out was a mixture of sweets and other cooked foods; her normally long flowing white hair had been pulled back into a loose ponytail, and had several tresses hanging around her face. Groaning in annoyance, Aidosana glanced towards the clock on the wall, and noticed that she only had half an hour before the Sakamaki brothers along with Yui would be down for dinner. It had been two weeks since Aidosana had turned up at the Sakamaki house hold, along with Yui who in the last two weeks had already been bitten multiple times by Ayato, Kanato and even Laito. This brought Aidosana to be standing in the kitchen, adorned in her tight skinny jeans with her red and black slashed tee-shirt, and black trainers adorning her feet as she groaned deeply

"Ugh! I hate this stupid place" Aidosana growled under her breath, as she grabbed for the nearby tea-towel before sauntering over to the oven, "These better be ready" Aidosana hissed as she opened the oven door and pulled out a tray of teddy bear biscuits, with a small sigh escaping her lips, Aidosana placed the tray onto a cooling rack as the sound of soft purring echoed around the room

"They smell delicious, Ultra-Bitch" Laitos voice purred into Aidosanas ear as she rolled her eyes

"Laito, piss off" Aidosana hissed, as she began carefully transferring the cooling Teddy bear shaped biscuits to a purple rimmed plate. After decorating each one to look like Kanatos own teddy, while out of the corner of her eye she glanced towards Laito who was attempting to snatch up a mini cupcake, "Hands off! They are not for you!"

"Oh, you are so mean Ultra-Bitch" Laito purred, wrapping his arms around her waist, and licking up the side of her neck as he was just about to sink his fangs into Aidosanas neck when the kitchen door flew open, and being thrown from its hinges

"What do you think you are doing!? Get away from her!" Subaru hissed, storming over to Laito and dragging him out of the kitchen.

Groaning inward, Aidosana quickly went about finishing off the plate preparations for dinner, and making sure each one was covered to be a surprise to each individual. Once Aidosana was certain everything was ready, she carefully slipped three plates onto a black serving tray before plating up three more plates onto a red serving tray, and placing that tray atop of her head as she grabbed the final plate with a faint sad smile. Before walking very elegantly into the dining room to see all six Sakamaki Brothers sitting in their rightful places, as well as Yui who was sat beside Ayato with her hands clasped together within her lap, and yet another bite mark to the side of her neck.

Groaning inwardly with a small roll of her eyes, Aidosana walked over to Yui and placed down a pastel pink coloured plate with its matching shimmering serving lid, and carefully removed the lid to reveal something simple but good for someone suffering with a weak constitution as she smiled lightly

"I hope you don't mind... I didn't know what you liked" Aidosana stated in a low sounding voice, that was barely audible as Yui only nodded as she stared over her meal before snapping her pink eyes to Aidosana who was currently placing a plate before Shu.

Shu had been leaning back within his seat when Aidosana placed the pale blue plate in front of him, as she glanced at his face as she removed the lid and kicked the leg of Shus chair

"Eat your dinner. You cannot leave till every bite of this nasty rare meat is eaten" Aidosana whined causing Shu to flicker one eye open to stare up at her, before chuckling

"Sure thing, Aida-Chan" Shu replied as he glanced towards his plate, seeing the seemingly thick rare steak, with a small side of the steaks blood thickened with a pinch of sugar giving it a seemingly gravy look.

Smiling a faint smile, Aidosana then quickly walked around the table and kicked at Laitos chair as she placed down a red plate before Ayato as she spoke somewhat softly

"Your Takoyaki, Crispy coating with a soft fluffy inside with nasty octopus, and coated in a sweet home made soy sauce" Aidosana stated, revealing to the green eyed male his favourite food as he glanced up at her and smiled brightly

"Thanks, big-tits" Ayato purred, before turning to dig into his meal, when he felt something kick his chair, "What!?"

"Wait till everyone has their plates!" Aidosana hissed, before turning to Laito with a low growl, "Here you dirty pervert" Aidosana hissed, as she placed down an orange coloured plate, and removing the lid to reveal multiple coloured Macaroons causing Laito to salivate at the mouth

"This looks delicious, Ultra-bitch" Laito purred as he glanced to see Aidosana walking around the table to place the serving tray from her left hand upon the back unit before carefully slipping the tray from her head into her hands, revealing three final plates as she gently lifted a darker blue plate into her hands and placed it before Reiji as she growled lowly

"One homemade Carbonara" Aidosana stated with a hiss, before carefully picking up the tray and sauntering around the table once again, and as if she had done this type of job all her life before placing a black and red rimmed plate before Subaru as she smirked, "I didn't know what you preferred so you get my special homemade Bolognese"

"Whatever, you are really annoying" Subaru stated, glancing away from Aidosana as she removed the serving lid with a smile, and then returned to the front of the table beside Kanato with the final plate as she smirked

"And of course, last but not least" Aidosana started as she placed a purple coloured plate down in front of Kanato with a gentle smile before reaching behind her and pulling out a small plastic plate in the same colour from her small over shoulder bag and placed it beside Kanatos plate, "One plate of the best sweet treats, for the sweetie of the house"

"Thank you Sana-Chan" Kanato said happily as his eyes lit up at the teddy bear shaped biscuits, along with several different sweet treats, ranging from mini cupcakes to banana snow balls, "Say, Teddy. Sana-Chan brought you a plate to, what shall we have first?"

"Well enjoy everyone" Aidosana said lowly, as she gathered up the two serving trays, and was about to head back into the kitchen when she heard Reiji clear his throat as she rolled her eyes

"It doesn't seem like you will be eating again, yet you haven't passed out from mal-nutrition?" Reiji asked in a stern sounding voice, causing everyone to actually look directly towards Aidosana, and causing her to fidget on the spot

"My dinner is in the kitchen, I cannot eat in front of people" Aidosana whispered, before turning on her heels and running into the kitchen, before anyone could say anything else.

However, Laito was about to stand up to go after her when Shu glanced up from his plate with a low growl

"Aidosana can't eat in the same room as people, it wouldn't surprise me if she throws her dinner away now. So leave her alone, she will eat when she is ready to" Shu explained, glancing directly at his brother causing Laito to sigh deeply

"Fine, but She always makes the best food, why can't she sit with us? She could sit between you and Subaru" Laito enquired, before returning his attention back to his own food, and remaining quiet for the rest of the meal.

As the evening passed by, Aidosana had finished cleaning up the kitchen along with the used plates, and was just about to grab a small cartoon of 100% cranberry juice from the fridge when she heard someone breathing heavily behind her. Rolling her eyes in irritation, she was about to turn around after closing the fridge, only to be pushed against the white coloured door

"Give me your blood, Big-tits" Ayatos voice sounded in Aidosanas ear, causing her to gulp as she turned her head to the side to glare towards the green eyed vampire

"In. Your. Dreams!" Aidosana hissed, pushing herself back hard enough to knock Ayato backwards, and giving her the chance to walk out of the kitchen.

Not liking the fact that Aidosana was refusing him her blood, Ayato stormed after her calling out her pet name he had given her, and causing the blue eyed female to turn around and glare at the taller male

"Don't you dare walk away from me! You will let me drink your blood right now!" Ayato snapped, as Aidosana clenched her left hand into a fist while her right hand held her drink and slammed her fist into the wall beside her

"Why don't you piss of! You've already been told to go play with Yui, so go do that!" Aidosana snapped as she turned around and walked off only to be stopped by Ayato running after her, and grabbing her arm before slinging her into the nearby wall

"I want your blood! Now give it to me!" Ayato snapped, "You can't refuse Yours Truly"

"Yes I can! Now get off me!" Aidosana shouted, as she dropped her drink to the floor, freeing her hand as she brought it back to slap Ayato. However that never happened as Ayato pinned both her arms to the wall, while pressing his body against hers as he leaned down licking up the expanse of her neck

"Just obey me already" Ayato purred, as he grazed his fangs along the pale un-marred flesh, and was about to sink them deep into Aidosanas neck when the green eyed vampire was punched in the side of the head, and sending him straight to the ground and just barely missed dragging his fangs along Aidosanas neck, "What the hell, Subaru!?"

"Shu has already told you, No one touches Aida! That includes you!" Subaru hissed, grabbing Aidosanas wrist and dragging her back down the hallway, and towards his own bedroom.

Gasping out at the sudden actions of Subaru, Aidosana followed after him knowing that trying to free her wrist from his grip would only snap it in half, and causing them a lot of trouble if she could no longer cook for them or do any of the house work. Once reaching Subarus room, said male slung Aidosana into the wall after closing his bedroom door, and pinning the shorter female to the wall as he glared down at her

"S-Subaru-Kun?" Aidosana whispered, staring straight back up into Subarus mix coloured eyes. Her heart beating especially fast within her chest, as she noticed that a very faint pink tinged across Subarus cheeks

"Just shut up!" Subaru shouted into Aidosanas face, before lowering his lips to Aidosanas neck; where he slowly licked up the length of her exposed neck before sinking his own fangs deep into Aidosanas pale flesh, and earning him a startled gasped out cry of pain

"S-Subaru-Kun... L-Let go" Aidosana pleaded, as she attempted to use her free hand to push the taller male off of her

"No, now shut up" Subaru growled against the girls neck, as he wrapped both his arms around the girls waist; freeing both her arms, and pulling her tightly against his chest as he sank his fangs back into the wounds he had just caused.

Hearing Subarus hungry gulps, Aidosana gasped out louder, as she gripped at Subarus black jacket cladded back as she tilted her head back slightly and giving Subaru more of her exposed neck while her vision slowly began to go fuzzy. The last thing Aidosana remembered hearing was Subarus voice whispering a low apology before she became completely limp within his arms.

Noticing the instant change in Aidosanas body posture, Subaru pulled away from her neck to see she had fainted. Biting his lip lightly, Subaru carefully picked her up bridal style, and with ease teleported from his room to Aidosanas bedroom. Where he placed the young female upon her bed while staring down at her, noticing that her rose pink coloured lips parted slightly, and taking in a small breath allowing Subaru to take a quick breath in a sigh of relief before he left Aidosanas bedroom, and returned to his own.

As the night faded into day, and then returned to night, Aidosana slowly began opening her eyes when she heard a loud screech from the hallway. Groaning loudly, Aidosana sat up without looking at her attire and jumped off her bed, as she marched over to her bedroom door and slung it open. Only to see that Laito had pinned Yui to the wall beside her bedroom door as Aidosana growled lowly

"Shut up!" Aidosana shouted, as she punched the wall beside Laitos hand, and causing Yui to flinch, "If you are going to drain the idiot of blood, you dirty pervert, do it in your own room! OR HERS!"

"Oh, Ultra-Bitch, are you jealous?" Laito purred, as he licked up the side of Yui's neck before sinking his fangs into the blond haired girls' neck

"No I am not! I was trying to sleep!" Aidosana hissed, before turning on her heel, and sauntering back into her room as she slammed the door closed.

Growling under her breath, Aidosana glanced at her reflection in the mirror of her newly brought black and red vanity table, and noticed the fang bite she had received the night before by Subaru. A faint blush dusted over her cheeks, as she lightly stroked the tender flesh with a small wince, and sighed deeply

"How am I meant to cover this?" She asked herself, before sitting on the edge of her bed looking at her folded school uniform, and groaned lowly before carefully and quickly changing into the horrible girlie uniform.

Giving herself a quick check over in the mirror, Aidosana groaned loudly when there was a small knock at her bedroom door, and causing sapphire blue eyes to glance over her shoulder with a sigh; before she turned around on her heel and sauntered over to her bedroom door, checking to see if the collar of her school blouse or jacket would cover Subarus bite mark, and then opened the door to see Shu staring directly down into her sapphire blue eyes

"S-Shu-San... is everything alright?" Aidosana asked weakly, as she mentally kicked herself, and watched Shu with intense sapphire blues

"May I come in?" Shu asked, with a yawn, not taking his own blue eyes off of Aidosana who nodded slowly, and stepped aside for the eldest Sakamaki boy to enter her room as she sighed and turned around, "Close your bedroom door"

"Yeah alright" Aidosana whispered, as she quickly closed her bedroom door, and was about to turn around again when she felt a body press her against the bedroom door, "Shu-San?"

"When were you bitten?" Shu asked in irritation, as he lightly touched the bite mark upon Aidosanas pale flesh

"Last night... Why Shu-San?" Aidosana questioned, feeling only a little worried as she glanced over her shoulder to see something that looked like anger flash within Shu's bright blue eyes

"Who bit you?" Shu asked, as he wrapped his arms around Aidosanas waist, and pulling her into his chest while lightly nuzzling her neck

"S-Subaru..." Aidosana whispered lowly, as she felt Shu hold her a little more tightly, "I... He didn't mean to... I don't think"

"It is fine Aida-Chan" Shu whispered before lightly kissing the girls cheek, "As long as he didn't force you to let him bite you"

"H-He didn't... he was erm..." Aidosana started before remembering the faint blush that had danced across Subarus cheeks before he bit her

"He was what, Aida-Chan?" Shu asked, pulling away from the girl, as he removed his red tie from around his own neck, before lightly wrapping it around Aidosanas neck in a seemingly chocker styled necklace

"He was, well I think he was... Blushing" Aidosana replied placing her fingers against the thick red fabric around her throat, before glancing up into Shu's dashing blue eyes with a faint blush touching her own cheeks

"Subaru likes you" Shu stated simply, before holding out his hand to Aidosana with a tired smile, "Come on, we will be late otherwise"

"Okay, Thanks Shu" Aidosana whispered lowly as she and Shu walked along the hallway towards the grand stair way, were everyone else was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs

"No worries, Aida-Chan" Shu whispered, as he guided her down the stairs, and out to the limo with everyone else.

While sitting in the limo, Aidosana was sitting between Subaru and Shu, while Laito and Ayato where attempting to bite Yui again, until Reiji spoke up about them taking it to their private bedrooms. This only caused Aidosana to roll her eyes, while thinking that Reiji was a complete idiot, and that he must have forgotten they were going to school; yet he just said the perverted twins could take Yui to their bedroom. Was he letting them miss school, just for fresh blood?

Rolling her eyes again, Aidosana leaned her head against Shus arm, and closed her eyes slowly. Noticing Subaru had glanced at her from the corner of his eye, only to smile for a split second before returning to his normal bored and annoyed expression, and causing Aidosana to chuckle inwardly before snuggling into Shus arm that she was using as her pillow because she was still feeling rather drained and tired.


	3. Past revealed to Shu

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Diabolik Lovers, they belong to Rejet. I only own this plot and Aidosana

**Summary:**Aidosana is sent to live at the Sakamaki Mansion, upon her arrival she meets with Yui Komori, who had been sent by her father as she thought to live with a distant relative. Aidosana had been informed of the same thing, and clutched the letter she had received tightly in her grasp. Entering the mansion, the two girls find that the residences are all Vampires. Aidosana not even fazed by this fact, only finds it humorous that Yui is naive and disbelieving in Vampires existence. Though what is to become of Aidosana and Yui in a house of Six male blood thirsty Vampires? And how do their relationships begin?

**Warnings:**Swearing, Mature content, abuse, mentioning's of same sex history, and Male X Female pairings.

**Pairings:**Mentions of Laito &amp; Subaru, Ayato &amp; Yui, Laito &amp; Yui, Kanato &amp; Yui, Reiji &amp; Yui, Shu &amp; Aidosana and Subaru &amp; Aidosana.

**Main two Pairings:**Yui &amp; Ayato and Subaru &amp; Aidosana

Another slow start to the school night, Aidosana had managed to skip her classes because she just felt tired, and with her tiredness came her mood swings as she sauntered along the hallways when she heard a low musical sound coming from the music room. Raising a slim white brow, Aidosana stepped closer to the music room to see Shu standing almost in the center of the room, and playing a Violin so softly and gently; causing a faint blush to dust Aidosanas cheeks, and forcing her body to step into the room. As soon as she had taken five steps into the music room, Shu glanced his blue eyes up into her direction, and not even faltering with his playing

"What is wrong Aida-Chan?" Shu asked lowly, staring at the white haired and blue eyed female

"I am tired, so I was looking for somewhere to sleep for a couple of hours" Aidosana replied, shifting from one foot to the other nervously

"Take a nap then" Shu stated simply as he stopped playing his Violin and indicated to the couch in the back of the room, "Just sleep in here, no one will disturb you"

"Really? Thank you Shu-San" Aidosana replied softly, before walking over to the couch, and collapsing into a heap with a low groan.

Shu only watched her for several moments, before walking over to the couch and sitting on the floor in front of her, and leaned his head back while closing his eyes. Remembering the day Aidosana and himself became pretty good friends, and how he came to call her his little sister when no one else was around.

**FLASH BACK**

_It had been a few days since both Yui and Aidosana had come to live with the Sakamaki brothers, yet already Yui had already been bitten several times by Ayato and Laito, and yet Aidosana still had not been bitten and always retaliated with something to make the vampire twins as they were considered, to leave her alone. This only however made them want her blood all the more, simply because she actually fought back, and didn't surrender like some submissive toy. This aroused the twins, including much to Aidosanas liking, all of the vampires. Simply because she wouldn't go down without a fight, something vampires enjoyed more. A good fighting prey that would struggle until their last breath escaped their throats._

_Shu admired this about Aidosana, how she would stick up for herself against the perverted twins, and she never once went running to any of them to protect her or save her. Because she could handle herself better than any other Sacrificial Bride they had been given. Shu had groaned lowly, before he decided to go relax in the bath, and just listen to his classical music that was always playing through his head-phones. _

_Upon entering the bathroom without even thinking about knocking, Shu paused in his strides as he watched Aidosana slowly step into the bath. However her slender form covered in nothing but a simple towel, no, it was the old scars that covered the girls legs and upper back; for what he could see. He couldn't even move, it had seemed like the eldest Sakamaki son had been stopped in his tracks by his fear of fire. That was until Sapphire blue eyes glanced over to the blonde vampire as a low panicked cry slipped from Aidosanas throat_

"_Get out!" Aidosana had screamed, as she fell backwards, and landed the other side of the bathtub on her back_

"_I... Sorry Aidosana, I didn't know someone was in here" Shu explained, before taking several steps forward, "Are you okay?"_

"_Just get out!" Aidosana screamed, as she tried to reach for a much bigger towel to cover her bare flesh that could be seen, "Just leave me alone"_

"_Aida-Chan... What happened to you in that Orphanage?" Shu asked, he had already been given a small incite on the two girls; like where each was coming from, and if they had a seemingly happy upbringing, yet Aidosana hadn't. _

_Shu remembered from the words of his father, that Aidosana had a rough start to life, and was raised in an orphanage. She had no memory of why she was there, she had no friends there, and was always pushed around and bullied as a younger child. _

"_Just leave me alone... Please" Aidosana whispered lowly, causing Shu to glance over the bathtub, and stare down at the rocking girl on the floor_

"_Aida-Chan, I won't hurt you" Shu stated lowly, as he walked around the side of the bathtub, and pulled Aidosana from the floor so she was standing up in front of him, "Will you please tell me?"_

"_I..." Aidosana just shook her head, as she clenched at the towels covering her lithe form, and looking down at the floor where she could see the scars covering her ankles and feet; forcing a saddened sigh to slip from her parted lips when she noticed the body behind her had backed up a little, "I... got into... a lot of fights at the Orphanage"_

"_I see, If you can't tell me then don't force yourself. I will always listen if you want to talk" Shu stated lowly, as he turned and was about to walk towards the bathroom door when he heard bare feet running across the floor, and a smaller body diving into his back as the soft sound of Aidosana crying caught his ears, "Aida-Chan?"_

"_D-Don't go" Aidosana whispered between her sobs, and clinging to the elder male as tightly as she could._

_It had taken Shu half an hour to get Aidosana to relax and calm down, he even managed to get her to go for her bath, and he would keep his back to her so she could bath quickly and without eyes watching her. After hearing the sound of the water splashing against the sides, Shu heard Aidosana yelp as he turned just in time to see Aidosana falling over the side of the bathtub, and with his inhuman speed; Shu rushed over to Aidosana while grabbing for a nearby large bath towel and draped it over her lithe form, just as he caught her, and stopped her from hitting the floor_

"_Eek!" Aidosana screamed as she felt arms wrap around her small waist, preventing her from hitting the floor as she glanced over her shoulder at Shu who had his eyes closed, "T-Thank you, Shu-San"_

"_No problem, Just get dried and dressed" Shu replied lightly, as he gently placed the young female to her feet, and turned his back to her so she could quickly get dried and dressed into her Pyjamas_

"_Okay... all done" Aidosana murmured after about fifteen minutes, causing Shu to glance towards Aidosana, noticing how her lithe yet perfectly proportioned form was covered from throat to feet in a long black long sleeved night-dress_

"_Well, I wasn't expecting that" Shu chuckled, as he turned to face Aidosana completely, "Do you want to talk about the Orphanage now?"_

"_I... S-Sure" Aidosana whispered, looking down at her feet_

"_Come on, I will take you back to your room" Shu replied, wanting the young female to feel more comfortable about him than scared. Even though he knew she didn't fear the Vampires, but something told him she feared contact._

_Once sitting in the pale blue bedroom that Aidosana resided in, Shu noticed that the young women only had three outfits set out on the pale blue ottoman at the end of her bed. One was her school uniform, the other two were the outfits he had seen her in, and both consisted of jeans and long sleeved tee-shirts. Sighing lowly to himself Shu watched as Aidosana climbed up onto her bed, before settling under her thick quilt, and patting the space beside her for Shu to sit down. Noticing this, including the slight worry lacing those deep sapphire blue eyes, Shu walked over to Aidosanas bed as she glanced down to the quilt covering her waist_

"_Y-You... really want to know... about the Orphanage?" Aidosana finally asked after twenty minutes of pure silence_

"_I would like to know what happened to you" Shu stated simply, "I already know you were raised in the Orphanage, yet you have no memory of why. However I wasn't informed that you would be covered in scars" Shu explained as he watched Aidosana carefully_

"_I... Everyone in the Orphanage, always called me weird and cursed" Aidosana started lowly as she began fiddling with the fabric of her quilt, "The other kids... use to put broken plates or sharp shattered glass in my bed when I was five... so that I would get hurt, even after I told our main keeper. They continued to do it, even in the play ground they would throw stones and stuff at me" Aidosana whispered as she inhaled a deep breath before she closed her eyes tightly to prevent the tears falling down her cheeks, "The adults never helped, they just turned their back on it. By the time I was nine, some of the boys cornered me in the library, and punched and kicked at me; others would slash at me with knives they had hidden. In the end I was rushed into a hospital, where I was cared for till I was able to move around on my again"_

"_All this happened? And not one of the Carers at the Orphanage helped?" Shu asked in disgust, he had no idea that such people existed_

"_When I was returned to the Orphanage, the adults just glared at me, and would whisper curses at me when I walked by. They stopped giving me food for three years, hoping I think to kill me. But I found ways of getting out of the Orphanage at night, there was a small cafe across the road that was open late, and they use to feed me the scraps that were left" Aidosana stated, with her tears falling down her cheeks, "When I hit fifteen, they locked me in my room, and demanded I stayed there. I started fighting back after that, I managed to break my bedroom door down, and even managed to get myself a knife from the kitchen before I was caught. From then on, I stayed in my room with the knife, in case anyone tried coming into my room" Aidosana murmured, as she covered her face_

"_That is horrible" Shu whispered, as he carefully leaned over, and pulled Aidosana into his arms with little resistance from the younger female_

"_It was three weeks ago I received a letter, from a distant Relative. I don't know who they are, they just told me in the letter that I would be leaving the Orphanage, and going to live with the Sakamaki brothers" Aidosana murmured into Shus chest, her small hands clinging to the elder males pale blue coloured cardigan styled top, and just stayed there crying. Something she hadn't done in years_

"_It will be alright Aida-Chan. You will be safe here, I won't let the others hurt you" Shu whispered softly into Aidosanas long white hair, as he felt her cling even tighter to his body, and sighed deeply, "Come on, you should lay down and get some sleep"_

"_P-Please... S-stay w-with... me" Aidosana whispered, as she looked up at Shu with tear stained cheeks, and causing Shu to sigh deeply_

"_Okay, if you promise to go to sleep" Shu answered, causing Aidosana to nod slowly and curl up under her quilt; as Shu laid down beside her, and letting the smaller female curl up into him as he stared up at the top of Aidosanas bed. _

_Staring up at the pale blue canopy point that could easily drape the young females bed in the soft pale blue fabric, another sigh slipped from Shus lips as he glanced down at Aidosana when he felt small hands grip at his top_

"_Sleep well, little sister" Shu whispered, as he lightly kissed Aidosanas head, and rolled onto his side as he pulled the younger female into his arms; holding Aidosana tightly, yet comfortingly as he drifted off into sleep himself._

**END FLASH BACK**

"Shu-San?" Aidosana whispered softly, as she poked at Shus cheek, and giggled softly when a single blue eye slowly opened to stare up at her

"Hmm, what is it?" Shu asked tiredly, as he rubbed his eyes before blinking them open to see Aidosana sitting beside him on the floor

"Nothing" Aidosana stated before resting her head upon Shus shoulder, "I just had another bad dream, is all"

"About the Orphanage?" Shu asked, knowing that ever since the girls had come to live with them, Aidosana had often crept into his room at night after she had told him what had happened to her, and slept in his bed beside him

"Y-Yeah" Aidosana whispered lowly, before glancing up at Shu with saddened sapphire blue eyes

"It is okay, I won't let anyone hurt you now" Shu whispered, pulling Aidosana into his arms while lightly kissing her forehead, when they both suddenly heard someone clear their throat at the door and causing them both to turn their eyes to the doorway to see Subaru staring towards them, "Come, let's get out of here"

"Hai" Aidosana replied, before pulling herself to her feet, and dusting off her skirt that she still hated wearing.

While sitting in the Sakamaki Limo, Aidosana noticed that Ayato and Yui wasn't with them. Raising a slim white brow, Aidosana glanced towards where Reiji normally sat, and even he wasn't in the car; leaving Aidosana with Shu, Subaru, Laito and Kanato. Sighing deeply to herself, Aidosana shifted in her seat; before laying down with her head rested against Subarus thigh, and her feet over Shus own legs. All four males glanced towards the soft purring sounds echoing around the limo to see Aidosana had already passed out asleep, her small hands clutching at her own school jacket around her heart

"Aida-Chan sure has been sleeping a lot lately, is she okay, Shu?" Laito asked, watching the young human female sleeping almost cutely

"She hasn't been eating lately, with what Reiji had said two nights ago Aida-Chan refuses to eat full stop. She will be fine after she gets some decent sleep" Shu explained, already knowing that the girl he considered a younger sister hadn't actually made herself anything to eat that night Subaru had bitten her

"Why wouldn't she eat? Surely she knows she will become anaemic if she doesn't eat" Laito exclaimed, staring at the younger female

"Be quiet!" Aidosana hissed, rolling onto her other side and curling up into a small ball

"She knows, Now let her sleep" Shu explained as he leaned back, while closing his eyes.

When the four Sakamaki brothers returned to their home, Shu carefully slipped his arms under Aidosanas body, and lifted her up princess style before exiting the limo to be greeted with Subaru holding Aidosanas school bag. Silently thanking his youngest brother, Shu walked towards the front doors, and then headed directly up to Aidosanas bedroom with Subaru following behind when they bumped into Yui leaving the bathroom

"Oh no! Is Aidosana okay!?" Yui shouted, as Shu sighed deeply

"Shut up!" Aidosana growled. Curling her fingers into Shus jacket that he had wrapped around her, before picking her up to take her to her bedroom

"Aida-Chan will be fine, just keep the noise down. Aidosana needs some well needed sleep" Shu explained as he walked past the short blonde haired female, noticing more bites to the girls throat and collar-bone

"Shu" Subaru murmured lowly, catching his eldest brothers attention, "Will she really be okay?"

"Yeah, I will bring her up some soup later" Shu explained as he walked towards Aidosanas bedroom, where he swiftly managed to open the bedroom door without dropping the young female within his arms, and instantly sauntered over towards the girls bed and placed her down carefully, "Come on we will leave her to sleep"

"Sure, she is so annoying sometimes" Subaru muttered, staring towards the sleeping female before storming out of Aidosanas bedroom

"For someone who has fallen in-love with her, you sure know how to show it Subaru-Kun" Shu stated lowly to himself, before he carefully covered Aidosana with her quilt and then left her room the remaining of the night.


	4. Affections from Subaru Sakamaki

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Diabolik Lovers, they belong to Rejet. I only own this plot and Aidosana

**Summary:**Aidosana is sent to live at the Sakamaki Mansion, upon her arrival she meets with Yui Komori, who had been sent by her father as she thought to live with a distant relative. Aidosana had been informed of the same thing, and clutched the letter she had received tightly in her grasp. Entering the mansion, the two girls find that the residences are all Vampires. Aidosana not even fazed by this fact, only finds it humorous that Yui is naive and disbelieving in Vampires existence. Though what is to become of Aidosana and Yui in a house of Six male blood thirsty Vampires? And how do their relationships begin?

**Warnings:**Swearing, Mature content, abuse, mentioning's of same sex history, and Male X Female pairings.

**Pairings:**Mentions of Laito &amp; Subaru, Ayato &amp; Yui, Laito &amp; Yui, Kanato &amp; Yui, Reiji &amp; Yui, Shu &amp; Aidosana and Subaru &amp; Aidosana.

**Main two Pairings:**Yui &amp; Ayato and Subaru &amp; Aidosana

**Author's Notes:**I am ever so sorry it has been a long time since I was able to post anything, as I ended up writing for other stories I had on the run, which now I can finally get back to main set of stories needing to be written up. Plus I constantly kept coming up with a blank on what to write for this chapter. But I have it now. So I hope you all enjoy this new chapter

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Over the course of three days, Aidosana had been brought hot soup to eat, by Yui herself. Who had, in worry and fear for the more sadistic young women, wanted to know and make sure she would be soon able to return to school with herself and the six Sakamaki brothers. On the fourth day however, when Yui had taken up a silver serving tray to Aidosanas bedroom, noticed that the door was slightly ajar, which caused for the young blonde to raise a curious brow when Laito along with Ayato were both suddenly forced out of the long white haired girls room.

Soft pink eyes stared in shock before yelping as the bow of hot chicken soup she had been carrying on a serving tray, had been tipped, and its hot contents spilled over the blondes front causing her to whimper, which caused for bright sapphire blue eyes to dart to the blonde women

"Yui!? Are you okay?" Aidosana asked suddenly, actually sounding as if she was worried, causing Yui to glance up and nod lightly, "Good"

"A-Are you okay?" Yui asked, glancing between the perverted twins

"Oh I am just fucking peachy!" Aidosana hissed, before turning her sapphire eyes towards Ayato, "Now fuck off!" Aidosana hissed out darkly

"Oh come on, Big-tits we were only playing" Ayato stated defensively, earning him to receive a harsh slap to the face, "Why'd you do that for!?"

"Just fuck off!" Aidosana hissed, reaching a hand out, and grabbing for Yuis wrist before tugging the girl into her room, "I mean it! GET LOST!" Aidosana finally shouted, before slamming her bedroom door shut.

The two perverted twins glanced to each-other, before turning back to the door only to both shrug and walk off. Leaving Aidosana in a foul mood, alone with Yui; who would most likely be scolded for making a mess.

Aidosana only growled lowly before sauntering over to her bed and grabbing for something within one of the draws, which was attached to her small bedside table in a dark black colour. Groaning low in her throat, Aidosana finally pulled out a small packet of something before walking back over to Yui, who stared at Aidosana in fear

"Show me your hand" Aidosana spoke lowly, as she held out her left hand, and inspecting the soreness of the girls wrists

"A-Aidosana?" Yui whispered lowly, turning her pink eyes to the ground as she let Aidosana check her hand out

"What?" Aidosana replied, glancing her sapphire eyes up, before sighing deeply and dragging Yui out of her bedroom, "You had better change your clothes, and maybe have a bath, you stink of chicken soup"

"I... yeah... Shu-San asked me to bring you some soup" Yui explained, as the two girls stopped outside the bathroom door, "Aidosana?"

"Shu-San asked you to bring me food?" Aidosana questioned, as she glanced back towards Yui only to see the only one of the brothers she hated the most walking towards them.

Growling lowly, Aidosana swiftly opened the bathroom door, and shoving Yui into the bathroom after checking that it was empty. After closing the door Aidosana hissed lowly for Yui to hear about her getting washed, and she would grab her some change of clothes. Yugi hearing Aidosanas hissed words, done just as she was told, and started running a bath when she noticed several fluffy towels were placed out on the bathroom side.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

While standing outside the bathroom door, Aidosana glanced her sapphire blue eyes up into the dark purple coloured eyes, which were watching her. Aidosana clenched her fists, not once wavering her eyes from Reiji who glared down at her

"Where is Yui? She has made a mess, and needs to clean it" Reiji stated in an annoyed tone, while glancing down at Aidosana, noticing the young women was wearing one of her many long sleeved and long bodied night dresses

"Yui is having a bath, and that mess was caused by the perverted twins" Aidosana stated, crossing her arms over her chest, "So why not go take you damned bloody whip, and whip those perverts into shape!"

"Whatever are you talking about Aida-Chan?" Reiji asked in amusement, as he reached one hand forward, gripping at Aidosanas chin and tilting her head back

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" Aidosana hissed, as she smacked Reijis hand away from her face, "And what I mean is this: If those two bloody perverts weren't trying to bloody molest me! I wouldn't have had to push the bastards out of my room, which therefore would have not caused Ayato to push into Yui and causing her to drop that foul smelling chicken soup to the floor while burning herself!" Aidosana hissed out gritting her teeth, which caused Reiji to smirk

"So, it is you who deserves the punishment and that good-for-nothing isn't here to stop me" Reiji stated in a simple yet eerily cold tone, causing Aidosana to stare at the taller male before backing up into the bathroom door, "Now, how many lashings should I give you? Maybe 20 would befit you"

"Don't even fucking bother! Otherwise I will take that whip and ram it up your bloody tight ass!" Aidosana shouted loudly, her voice echoing throughout the entire Sakamaki mansion, which caused the only four males still in the mansion to suddenly appear

"Reiji!" Subarus voice hissed, as he stepped forward, standing between Aidosana and his elder brother, "Shu has already stated, no one touches Aidosana"

"Subaru, move. This blood container needs to learn her place" Reiji hissed, causing Aidosana to growl darkly, as she stepped out from behind Subaru

"Yes well, this blood container as you so kindly bloody named me! Knows her fucking place! And that's making sure YOU allow Yui and myself time to ourselves!" Aidosana shouted, her voice sounding harsher than it had ever sounded, "Now piss of!"

"Well now... seems miss Ultra-bitch has a nasty bite" Laito purred lowly, as he turned on his heel, "However, Reiji. Ultra-Bitch has a valid point, Shu did tell us we had to let the girls have at least two days alone"

"Hmph, well she has had four days alone, it time she got back to her duties" Reiji hissed darkly, before pushing his glasses up, and sauntering off in the direction he had come from

"Well then, I am off to. Tell Bitch-Chan she can't hide forever, Ultra-Bitch" Laito purred, causing Aidosana to glare at him

"Yeah, and you can't have that many bloody fedora hats left!" Aidosana shouted, clenching her fists, as she watched Ayato walk off also, leaving Kanato tilting his head to the side and staring at the young sapphire coloured eyed women

"Sana-Chan, Teddy is ripped" Kanato stated lowly, before he glanced his light purple eyes down at the teddy bear held tightly within his arms, "Right, Teddy?"

"Want me to fix him?" Aidosana asked lowly, after she had sighed out deeply, and glanced her sapphire eyes up when she heard the door open behind her, "Crap! I forgot to grab you some clothes!"

"It is fine Aidosana... I just borrowed your night dress, I hope you don't mind" Yuis voice sounded, causing Aidosana to spin around to see Yuis small form completely covered in one of Aidosanas long ankle length night dresses, "It's j-just a little too long"

"It is fine, just hurry back to your room, and change" Aidosana stated, before turning back to Kanato, "So, what do you say Kanato-Kun? Would you like me to go and fix Teddy for you?"

"Please, Teddy would like that to. Wouldn't you Teddy?" Kanato spoke softly, before glancing up and handing his precious teddy bear over to Aidosana

"Okay then, let me go get my needle and thread" Aidosana stated softly, as she noticed Subaru had vanished, causing her to chuckle softly, before she walked with Kanato down along the hallway, and back towards her bedroom.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Almost an hour later, Aidosana was sitting upon her bed with Kanato who was happily hugging his teddy bear, as he glanced his light purple eyes towards Aidosana. Smirking darkly, Kanato placed his teddy beside him before shifting closer to the sapphire eyed women and rested his head against her shoulder

"K-Kanato-Kun?" Aidosana whispered lowly, noticing that the shorter of the brothers, was currently trailing his fingers over her black night dress covered thigh, "Kanato-Kun! Fuck off would you"

"Oh, but doesn't Sana-Chan want to play with me? I was being so bloody nice!" Kanato shouted, before pinning Aidosana to her bed by her throat, as he straddled the shaking girls waist and hissed into her face, "You are such a bloody tease! Always acting so fucking nice to me! Just to push me away!"

"K-Kanato-Kun... get off of... me" Aidosana groaned out, before reaching her hands up and grabbing for Kanatos wrists, as she tightened her hold causing the shortest Sakamaki brother to loosen his grip, "I'm nice to you, because you never give me a reason not to be"

"Then let me drink your blood!" Kanato shouted, causing Aidosana to stare up at Kanato with widened eyes, "Please, would you please let me drink your blood?" Kanato asked more softly, causing Aidosana to sigh deeply before shaking her head

"No Kanato-Kun, you know the rules" Aidosana stated in exasperation, as she had to repeat herself over and over to the blood thirsty triplets about her blood being off limits, "However, you are not allowed to bite me, but there is something I can do for you"

"Hmmm, and what would that be?" Kanato asked, he was now curious as Aidosana shifted beneath him, before leaning over the side of her bed

"I ordered something the other week, I just never had a chance to show you" Aidosana stated softly, as she brought what looked like a shoe sized box onto her bed, a bright smile touching her lips as she opened the lid, "These are what you have been after, correct? For your glass accessories"

"S-Sana-Chan... you brought these for me?" Kanato asked childishly, while his light purple eyes glanced into the box, seeing all the different items he had wanted but couldn't seem to get his hands on

"Of course I did" Aidosana stated softly, crossing her legs as she watched Kanato carefully, as said teenager began going through the box of different items, ranging from different coloured glass eye shaped marbles, to different charms for adding to bracelets and necklaces, "Will this make up for not being allowed my blood?"

"Definitely!" Kanato said joyfully, before pouncing Aidosana and kissing her cheek, as he grabbed for the box of glass items, along with his teddy bear and went skipping out of the girls room.

Sighing deeply, Aidosana released a deep sigh, before slowly falling to her side and staring out of the window near her bed, noticing how the skies had begun getting darker as she groaned lowly and got herself dressed for school.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Almost half an hour later, Aidosana was sitting beside Kanato and Subaru within the Sakamaki limo, which was driving the five vampire boys and the two human girls were currently sat in towards their destination, which was unfortunately for them, school. Aidosana noticing Shu wasn't within the car, caused her to sigh deeply, and resting her head against Subarus shoulder. This caused the white haired male vampire to growl lightly before shrugging his shoulder, which caused Aidosana to hiss lowly and glare up at the male

"Well sorry, I wanted a pillow and Shu-San isn't in the car" Aidosana stated with a small pout touching her lips, which caused Subaru to roll his eyes, before pulling her closer and letting her use his shoulder as a form of pillow

"Just shut up" Subaru hissed, which caused the others to glance towards him and Aidosana.

When they finally reached the school, Aidosana groaned lightly as she allowed Yui to help her drag herself from the car as Subaru thrusted her school bag into her hands. Smirking Aidosana chuckled as she watched Subaru saunter off into the school, then out of sight as Yui nudged Aidosana

"We should also get to class, otherwise Reiji will punish us" Yui stated lowly causing Aidosana to groan but nod

"Yeah, see you later" Aidosana stated as she ran into the school, following after Subaru as she was in his classes.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After their first two classes, Aidosana groaned lowly as she sneaked her hand into her bag, and pulled out a small box. Slyly opening it, Aidosana took out a small bite-sized cookie, and shoved it into her mouth. Thinking that no one had been watching her, Aidosana sighed softly, causing Subaru to glance towards her, as he watched her shove another bite-sized cookie into her mouth. This caused the normally Tsundere male to chuckle lowly before glancing back towards the front of the class. As Subaru noticed, that the young white haired female normally, during every class, would slyly eat something when she thought no one was watching.

As their third class came to an end, Aidosana groaned as she dipped her hand back into the small box she had hidden in her lap, which caused her to snap her eyes down when she couldn't seem to feel any of her bite-sized cookies left. Sighing lowly Aidosana quickly shoved the now empty box back into her bag, and pushed her chair out causing several of the student to glance towards her. This also included Subaru who noticed Aidosana fidget slightly before grabbing her bag, and then storming out of the class room while muttering something so low that Subaru would of been the only person to of heard it

"Stupid bloody cookies" With her words muttered out, Aidosana slammed the class room door shut, and ran down the hallway to the only place she knew that Shu would of been, if he had even gone to school that day.

However, while in the class room, Subaru actually chuckled lowly, which caused the members of his class to glance towards him. This caused for the young Tsundere male to growl loudly

"What are you bloody looking at!?" Subaru hissed, causing everyone to stare to the front of the classroom, "That is what I thought" Subaru hissed out, before he to grabbed for his school bag after pushing his chair back, and also left the classroom.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Aidosana growled lowly, as she ran along the hallways of school, before being stopped by the presence of someone she had never met before, which only caused for Aidosana to become slightly nervous as she glanced to her right. Sapphire blue eyes widened slightly, when she realised she had stopped outside of the infirmary, the door was open slightly, and Aidosana could see the figure of what she believed was female on the other side

"Now Shu, How are the girls settling in?" A deep sounding males voice asked, causing Aidosana to gasp lowly as she leaned against the wall to listen

"Well, Yui seems to be settled. Ayato, Laito and Kanato have seen to that, and I believe she is happy living with us" Shus voice sounded causing for Aidosana to slowly peak into the room, to see a taller male with very long white tinted pink hair standing in front of Shu, "As for Aidosana-Chan"

"Hmm? Using a surifix for a Sacrificial Bride?" The unnamed male asked, causing Shu to actually growl lowly

"Yes I am. Aidosana-Chan has taken on a lot of the chores around the mansion, and has to constantly put up with Reijis threats, along with Ayato and Laito not only tormenting her, but molesting her" Shus voice sounded harsher than Aidosana had ever remembered it being

"She is a Sacrificial Bride, why do you care what happens to her?" The taller male asked, his voiced sounded curious as Shu glanced towards the door, and chuckling softly

"Because you didn't even notice she has been standing at the door the entire time" Shu stated, indicating for Aidosana to walk into the room, "Aida-Chan, come meet the schools doctor, and mine and my brothers father, Karlheinz"

"Er... H-Hello" Aidosana stuttered, as she mentally smacked herself before stepping nervously towards Shu and the male he had called his father, "It is... a P-pleasure to m-meet you"

"Hmm, so you are Aidosana. The young beauty that came to live with my sons from the Orphanage" Karlheinz stated, however he noticed a slightly faint pink tinged across the girls cheeks, as he parted his lips to speak only when the door to the infirmary busted open as the perverted twins entered, "Good evening boys"

"You! Big-Tits, get away from him, Shu you should know better!" Ayato hissed, as he stormed over to Aidosana to grab for her wrist

"Don't bloody touch me!" Aidosana shouted instantly, spinning on her heel and smacking Ayatos hand away, "Can't you two just piss off already? Or have you finally drained poor Yui of all her blood, so now you want mine!?" Aidosana hissed out, clenching her fists, only to release them when she felt two different hands upon her shoulders

"Aida-Chan, please calm down. Ayato, Laito, please go back to your classes" Shu stated in a low irritated tone, "I had a meeting with our Father, so leave"

"Psh, whatever. She is no fun here anyway" Ayato hissed, before storming out, followed by Laito who glared his green eyes towards his father, and then vanished

"Bastards" Aidosana hissed lowly, turning to face Shu as she parted her lips, "Shu-San, can I get a lock for my room? Those perverted twits were in my room when I woke up"

"That probably wouldn't stop them, I will ask Reiji to sort something out for you. However, why are you out of class Aida-Chan?" Shu asked softly, as he lightly caressed the girls cheek

"Oh... ah... I ran out of cookies to eat?" Aidosana said sheepishly, as she glanced down receiving a small chuckle

"So, you have been eating" Shu stated softly, as he glanced up to see Subaru panting slightly at the door way, "Subaru-kun, take Aida-Chan to get something to eat"

"Why do I have to take her!? She is so annoying! Get Kanato to take her" Subaru shouted, clenching his fists, before glaring towards his father, "And why is he here!?"

"Subaru-Kun, is that how you will speak to me, after all this time?" Karlheinz finally spoke up, after he had watched the way Shu had interacted with Aidosana, including the way the young white haired women had lashed out towards the perverted twins, as he spoke with a seemingly soft tone, causing Subaru to growl lowly, as he stormed over to Aidosana and grabbed her wrist, before dragging her out of the room, "Ha ha, it seems Subaru-Kun likes this one"

"Actually, that has nothing to do with you, Father" Shu stated coldly, as he walked towards the infirmary doors to leave, "I will be leaving now"

"Shu" Karlheinz called out lightly, causing for said blonde to glance over his shoulder, "You seem to even be interested in this one also. Any reason as to why?"

"Yeah. She is like a Sister we never had, and I would rather keep her living with us than becoming a sacrifice" Shu stated simply before leaving the infirmary, and leaving Karlheinz to stare after his son with a devious smirk.

However, Karlheinz smirk didn't stay long, as he shook his head before sighing deeply

"Hmm, so Aidosana stands up to that demon Princesses children, but becomes sweet to Shu. Seems she is another Christa. No wonder little Subaru-Kun likes her" Karlheinz stated to himself, as he glanced back towards the infirmary doors to see a young women who was about to the knock the door. Groaning to himself, Karlheinz dusted off his attire before opening the door, and getting on with his day job at the school of being the schools medical doctor.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Growling lowly, Aidosana winced slightly when she felt Subarus grip upon her wrist tighten slightly, as she was dragged towards the music room. Aidosana recognized the halls she was being dragged down, as she sighed before she began panting slightly from trying to keep up with the very angry seeming Tsundere

"S-Subaru-Kun... s-slow down" Aidosana panted out weakly, causing Subaru to stop instantly as he glanced back at the panting women, "W-what was... that about?"

"That is none of your business!" Subaru shouted, as he glanced to the right before hissing, "Why were you even talking to _him _He will only poison your mind" Subaru stated coldly

"I... well, I was talking to Shu-San. About getting a lock for my door" Aidosana stated lowly, as she grabbed for Subarus wrist, "C-could you release my wrist please, you are hurting me"

"Huh... oh" Subaru murmured, before releasing the girls wrist, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah... but I think you pierced the skin" Aidosana stated softly, looking over her wrist, and taking in the four crescent moon shaped pierces within her flesh

"Sorry, here let me clean it for you" Subaru stated lowly, as he grabbed for Aidosanas hand, and brought her wrist to his lips

"S-Subaru-Kun... you can't... not here" Aidosana gasped out, but knew better than to try and force her wrist from the Tsunderes vice like grip

"Just shut up already" Subaru shouted, before darting his tongue out, and licking over the small rips upon the girls wrist, while he glanced his reddish pink eyes towards Aidosanas sapphire blues, "You're trembling, but excited also"

"I... shut up" Aidosana stated, as she attempted to tear her eyes away from Subarus, but finding she couldn't as she just sighed deeply.

So far her day had been hectic. She had been rudely woken up by Ayato and Laito, who had tried and failed to molest her and drink her blood morning. She had pushed them both from her room, causing Ayato to tumble into Yui, who had dropped the tray she had been carrying, and burnt herself. She had snapped at Reiji, and even threatened to shove his whip up his ass. Then there was Kanato who had demanded her blood after she had fixed his teddy bear, but managed to sort him out with a box of specially ordered glass objects. Now she had to deal with Subaru, who as she thought about it, had stopped licking at her wrist and had actually sunk his fangs into her slim wrist.

This caused Aidosana to gasp softly, before she was pulled into Subarus chest, giving Aidosana the chance to try and push the Tsundere away. However her attempts failed, when she felt another males hand grip at her free hand, which caused Subaru to release her left wrist from his mouth and growled out lowly

"Get lost!" Subaru hissed, baring his fangs, causing Aidosana to gasp loudly as she turned her head to glance behind her to see Shu shaking his head

"Subaru-Kun, you know the rules. No drinking blood in school, Aida-Chan needs all the strength she has to fight of the triplets" Shu stated, as he easily tugged Aidosana from Subarus grip, "Plus, I told you all, that no one touched Aidosana"

"Tsk Like you are one to talk!" Subaru hissed out, as he punched the wall beside him causing Aidosana to jump slightly, "But whatever, I'm going back to class"

"I... I'll be there soon" Aidosana called out after Subaru, who just shouted at her to just disappear, and causing Aidosana to sigh deeply as she glanced up at Shu, "H-hi"

"What am I going to so with you?" Shu purred lowly, as he gripped at Aidosanas right wrist, before kissing the soft un-marred flesh, "Your blood seems to of become sweeter later, I can smell it through your flesh"

"I... what?" Aidosana asked, before gasping loudly, as Shu sank his fangs deep into her right wrist, "S-Shu-San... l-let go"

"No chance" Shu purred against Aidosanas wrist, as his dashing blue eyes glanced towards Aidosanas left wrist, and smirked before re-entering his fangs deep into her right wrist. This caused for Aidosana to groan lowly, as she tried pushing the eldest Sakamaki brother away; only to be pulled closer into Shus chest, "Just stay still, Aida-Chan"

"B-But... why now..." Aidosana questioned weakly, tearing her sapphire blues away from Shus own blue eyes, to receive a low almost husky sounding chuckle

"Why not? You can't deny me, can you Aida-Chan? Not after letting Subaru bite you" Shu stated lowly, flicking his tongue over his own fang bite upon her wrist, before releasing it and smirking, "Go on, back to class"

"H-Hai..." Aidosana murmured weakly, before running off back down the hallway, and heading straight back to class.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Groaning lowly, Aidosana walked with Yui up the stairs of the Sakamaki Mansion, both talking about how they hated the brothers, and how they wished they would just leave them both alone for even twenty four hours. That was until; they both heard a commotion in the games room, and causing them both to glance at each other, and then running off to find out what was happening.

Upon reaching the games room, Yui gasped loudly at the broken snooker table, as Aidosana ran in after her only to stare at the broken snooker table also before glancing her eyes up to see all six Sakamaki brothers growling and glaring at each-other. They had only been home from school for little more than an hour, Yui was still wearing her uniform, while Aidosana was still wearing her school skirt with her long thigh high socks, while wearing a baggie t-shirt upon her torso. Rolling her eyes, Aidosana growled lowly as she lightly nudge Yui out of her way, before speaking up

"What the hell!? Making more bloody mess to clean up!?" Aidosana shouted, she hated cleaning up after the Sakamaki brothers. Her bright sapphire blue eyes scanned every face before hissing out, "Now who the hell broke the damned Snooker table!? Me and Yui were about to come play snooker"

"That would be Subaru. Throwing a hissy fit, like always" Ayato hissed out, glaring at said male

"Well, if you perverted twins wouldn't keep annoying me, I wouldn't have thrown you through it!" Subaru hissed darkly, clenching his fist and punching the wall

"Not my fault we were joking about molesting Big-Tits" Ayato stated, crossing his arms over his chest, causing Subaru to growl

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!" Aidosana shouted darkly, as she ran between both Ayato and Subaru with her hands held out, revealing both bite marks she had received that day, in a vain attempt to prevent the brothers from lashing out at each other

"Oh, so Ultra-Bitch does give one among us her blood" Laito spoke up, appearing behind Aidosana, and trailing his fingers over the back of her right thigh, "So who do you secretly give it to?"

"None of your damned business!" Aidosana hissed, as her left wrist was grabbed by Ayato who pulled her closer, causing Aidosana to growl darkly while stumbling into Ayatos chest, "Get of me Ayato!"

"Hell no, now let me have a bite" Ayato purred about to bite into her wrist as Aidosana growled and flipped him to the ground, while unsheathing a hidden knife from under her skirt and holding it to the vampires throat

"I said get of me!" Aidosana hissed, "Now do you want to keep your fangs? If so stay the fuck away from me!" Aidosana growled out, before she was tossed across the room, causing Yui to gasp while both Subaru and Shu dashed to Aidosanas side

"Leave her alone!" Subaru shouted, clenching his fists tightly, "I'm the one taking her blood! And only I will be taking it!" Subaru hissed, glaring towards Ayato who growled

"She has no say in who drinks her blood! She is ALL OF OURS!" Ayato hissed, as Yui walked up to Ayato and slapped him across the face

"Leave Aidosana-Chan alone! She can give her blood to whoever she pleases!" Yui shouted, actually sticking up for Aidosana, "You should be satisfied enough with mine"

"Breastless..." Ayato whispered lowly, earning another slap

"My name is bloody Yui! Not Breastless!" Yui shouted, before storming out of the room, followed by Ayato.

"Well now, seems you have caused more trouble than you are worth" Reiji spoke up, while pushing his glasses up, causing a low growl

"Piss off whip boy!" Aidosana hissed, after she managed to get to her feet, only to notice her own knife embedded within her thigh, "Shit"

"Hmm, Ultra-Bitch cut herself" Laito purred, appearing behind Aidosana, and grabbing her arms, keeping her in place, "Now who will clean you up, Ultra-Bitch?"

"Get off of me! I mean it Laito!" Aidosana shouted, as Shu and Subaru began growling at Laito

"Hmph, fine, I was only concerned for you Ultra-Bitch" Laito stated, before releasing Aidosana and leaving the games room, following Reiji.

This left Aidosana with Subaru, Shu and even Kanato who had stayed quiet through the entire scene that had played out. Groaning lowly, Aidosana glanced down at the knife in her thigh, before sighing deeply as she attempted to take a step forward, only to cry out in pain. Subaru rolled his eyes, before wrapping his arms around the long white haired female, before vanishing with her

"Well, Teddy. Seems Sana-Chan really hurt herself today, it would be bad for us if she isn't able to cook" Kanato said lowly to his teddy bear, before looking up at Shu, "Shu, Sana-Chan talks to you more, is Subaru-Kun really the one she gives her blood to?" Kanato questioned almost softly, while tilting his head to the side

"She does, but she gives each of us something to replace it. She orders and buys you things you need for your creepy wax dolls, to replace not giving you her blood" Shu began to explain, before chuckling, "She beats Ayato and Laito up to the point of slashing up Laitos fedora hats, she annoys Reiji, and she keeps me company and sings to me. As for Subaru-Kun, she has love for him" Shu stated, with a shrug before he to left the games room.

Listening to what Shu had just stated about Aidosana singing, and loving his youngest brother, Kanato smirked, as he hugged his teddy bear tightly before also leaving the games room to return back to his doll room, so he could work on his next wax doll.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

In Subarus room, said white haired male, sat Aidosana down upon the lid of his coffin, while he carefully pulled the knife out of the woman's thigh. This caused Aidosana to hiss between clenched teeth, as she heard her knife hit the floor with a small clatter allowing her to sigh out in relief, only to glance down to see Subaru flicking his tongue over the opened wound, and forcing a deep crimson blush to trace over Aidosanas pale cheeks

"Er... S-Subaru-Kun?" Aidosana murmured lowly, as she stared down at the youngest Sakamaki brother, causing said male to glance up

"Shut up you annoying brat" Subaru hissed out, as he returned to licking up the blood that trickled down Aidosanas thigh, "I'm just cleaning it"

"I... okay" Aidosana murmured weakly, watching with a bright blush dusting her cheeks, and her sapphire blue eyes sparkling.

Almost twenty minutes later, Subaru had helped Aidosana wrap some cloth around her thigh, and helped her back to her bedroom. Only for them both to find, that Ayato was standing beside Aidosanas bed, and growling towards them both

"I've been waiting for you to come back" Ayato purred out, it was evident he had been drinking Yuis blood, and it seemed the annoying red head was still wanting more, "Now, going to let me drink your blood, or do I have to force you"

"Try it! And I will rip your bloody fangs out!" Aidosana hissed, before slowly turning on her heel and limping out of her bedroom with Subaru beside her, "Subaru-Kun, could you take me to Shu-San's room please?"

"Why would I take you to his room? He just as bad as Ayato and Laito" Subaru hissed, as he clenched his fists

"Well... I sort of... always sleep in there sometimes. S-Since er... well a little while after me and Yui came here to live, and I sort of felt safe around him. Shu-San doesn't grab for me, or touch me, so I feel safe sleeping near him" Aidosana stated lowly, lowering her head

"Forget it! I am not taking you to his room!" Subaru hissed, grabbing for Aidosanas wrist and teleporting the two of them back to his own bedroom.

After returning to Subarus room, said male released Aidosanas wrist, before lifting the lid of his coffin, and turning on his heel to grab for Aidosana as with a gentle throw, tossed Aidosana into his bed before climbing in, and pulling the lid down as he growled lowly

"You can sleep in here with me" Subaru stated almost possessively before wrapping his arms tightly around Aidosanas waist, before hissing at her to go to sleep

"O-Okay... Night... Subaru-Kun" Aidosana whispered weakly, before shifting slightly so she could lay on her side, and curled up into Subarus body before closing her eyes and drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Author's Notes:**Well... 13 pages, I think it was deserved. The long awaited Chapter 4 of Life with the Sakamaki Brothers. I hope it was worth the wait! I will try to get the next chapter done ASAP Until then I hope this was worth the wait


	5. The Curse, and emotions told

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Diabolik Lovers, they belong to Rejet. I only own this plot and Aidosana

**Summary:**Aidosana is sent to live at the Sakamaki Mansion, upon her arrival she meets with Yui Komori, who had been sent by her father as she thought to live with a distant relative. Aidosana had been informed of the same thing, and clutched the letter she had received tightly in her grasp. Entering the mansion, the two girls find that the residences are all Vampires. Aidosana not even fazed by this fact, only finds it humorous that Yui is naive and disbelieving in Vampires existence. Though what is to become of Aidosana and Yui in a house of Six male blood thirsty Vampires? And how do their relationships begin?

**Warnings:**Swearing, Mature content, abuse, mentioning's of same sex history, and Male X Female pairings.

**Pairings:**Mentions of Laito &amp; Subaru, Ayato &amp; Yui, Laito &amp; Yui, Kanato &amp; Yui, Reiji &amp; Yui, Shu &amp; Aidosana and Subaru &amp; Aidosana.

**Main two Pairings:**Yui &amp; Ayato and Subaru &amp; Aidosana

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A low groan echoed softly into the dark space where both Subaru and Aidosana curled up sleeping, Aidosana practically being forced to sleep in Subarus bed, after she had requested the youngest Sakamaki brother to take her to Shu's bedroom so she could sleep. This now left her lying with her back against Subarus chest, and causing her to gasp lowly when she felt the weight behind her shift, before the arms wrapped around her waist tightened slightly. This caused Aidosana to gasp out lowly as she attempted to push the body away, so she could turn around, only to hear a low growl in her ear

"Quit bloody moving" Subarus voice sounded, causing Aidosana to yelp lowly as she shifted slightly, while raising her right hand up to stroke at the white hair of the male behind her, as it was grabbed harshly, "I said quit bloody moving. You're disturbing my damned precious sleep!"

"I... s-sorry Subaru-Kun... I need to use the bathroom" Aidosana muttered lowly, as her wrist was released slowly, before a dim light assaulted her eyes, and causing Aidosana to squeeze her eyes shut, before sighing softly

"Fine. Get out" Subaru hissed, releasing his tight hold around Aidosanas waist, and allowing the young white haired female to slowly climb out of his coffin, before Subaru reached his left hand out and grabbed her own left wrist while pulling her back and biting her bare shoulder as he sat up slowly

"Ahh... S-Subaru-Kun... Please" Aidosana whimpered lowly, as she mentally smacked herself while grabbing for Subarus arm with her free hand, "L-Let go... Please"

"No, I'm thirsty" Subaru growled lowly against Aidosanas shoulder, which Subaru had noticed before he bit her, that her t-shirt had fallen off of her left shoulder, "Now shut up"

"B-But... fine" Aidosana hissed lowly, as she leaned closer into Subaru, and bit him back; as she clamped her own teeth against Subarus clothed shoulder, and causing the white haired male to growl and sling her into his coffin, and straddle her waist

"Don't ever do that again!" Subaru shouted, his bright reddish pink eyes narrowing, as he grabbed for a handful of Aidosanas hair, and tugged her head back, before leaning down and sinking his fangs harshly into Aidosanas neck.

Groaning lowly, Aidosana gripped at Subarus arms, while her eyes fluttered close before her head tilted back further, as a small moan slipped from her parted pink lips. This small action allowed for Subaru to gain more access to her neck, which caused said male to smirk against Aidosanas pale flesh; when he heard the small moan like sound, and causing Aidosana to squirm slightly beneath him, causing Subaru to purr lowly as he released his prays hair, only to pull Aidosana into his body while wrapping his arms tightly around her waist

"Now sit still. And shut up" Subaru hissed, gripping at the front of Aidosanas t-shirt, and ripping it clean off of her torso before he leaned down darting his tongue out, which he licked across Aidosanas collar-bone before once again sinking his fangs into her pale flesh

"Ahh... S-Subaru-Kun..." Aidosana gasped out, clutching at Subarus upper arms tightly, her head becoming light and dizzy, as she whimpered weakly, "P-Please... Sto-" Aidosana attempted to protest before her vision went black, and she fainted from lack of blood flowing through her veins.

Noticing Aidosanas sudden limpness, Subaru smirked before licking over the three new bites he had just caused, before laying the young female down and smirking once again. Before noticing Aidosanas small shallow breaths, Subaru slowly climbed out of his coffin, as he carefully draped his jacket over her half topless torso while a faint pink dusted across his cheeks, when he noticed her black laced bra and the swells of her chest, though not before his eyes narrowed at the multitude of slashes covering her chest and stomach, which had become rather nasty looking scars.

Growling out almost possessively, Subaru grabbed for the hem of Aidosanas skirt, and lifted it slightly while noticing several more scars covering her upper thighs, and knowing that there was probably more covering the front of her legs. Dropping the dark navy blue almost black skirt, Subaru covered Aidosana with his own school jacket, and left his room clenching his fists; after making sure to close the lid of his coffin to hide the young females scent with his own, so none of his perverted brothers would be able to trace her sweet scent.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lounging within the mansions library, upon the only couch in sight, Shu groaned as he heard the doors slam open, causing him to raise a curious blonde brow as he glanced his tired dashing blue eyes towards the narrowed eyes of his younger brother. Who was glaring towards Shu, with both fists clenched, as Subaru stormed over to Shu growling lowly, and causing Shu to sit up while rubbing at his eyes tiredly

"What is with that sour look, little brother?" Shu asked, glancing his tired blue eyes up into the reddish shade of pink eyes glaring back at him

"Why is Aida-Chan covered in scars!?" Subaru shouted, a threatening growl lacing his words, while he glared at his elder brother

"Hmm... So, you have seen them as well" Shu spoke simply before sighing deeply, and rubbing at his temples before turning his blue eyes towards Subaru, "Aidosana was raised in an Orphanage, from a very early age Subaru-Kun, she doesn't even know why. She does however, know that she was considered cursed, and was even badly treated by both the other children and the adults who should of protected her" Shu began explaining, remembering the words Aidosana had spoken to him, not long after the two girls had come to live with the six Vampire brothers, before shifting slightly with a deep sigh

"What is that meant to mean!?" Subaru hissed out, not once taking his narrowed eyes off of his elder brother, and the only brother he actually got on with, and occasionally sat speaking with him, when the eldest Sakamaki son wasn't too busy with sleeping

"Subaru-Kun, Aidosana was slashed up, beat up, cornered and bullied by the other children at the Orphanage she grew up in. This also included being hurt to the point of being hospitalized several times, while the adults turned their back on it and allowed her to be harmed in such ways that would normally kill and shatter any normal human's sanity. It is why that man we call father was actually at school yesterday" Shu stated, sighing out deeply, as he sat up fully and glanced towards Subaru, "I asked him to find out something for me, about Aida-Chan"

"Like what?" Subaru asked a little more calmly, though the look within his eyes screamed bloody murder, as he unclenched his fists slowly, while his eyes stayed narrowed at Shu

"About why she was considered cursed. I wanted to know what it was that made her so _'Cursed' _At that Orphanage, and why the adults that should of protected her, turned their backs on her" Shu explained before sighing for the millionth time that day, as he stretched his arms above his head with a yawn, "Aidosana was considered cursed, because when she was dropped off at the Orphanage, her sapphire blue eyes were flashing red. As she began growing up, her eyes changed to blue, however, every time the kids would slash at her with knives she would heal very quickly. They believed her to be the devils daughter"

"Wait, she had flashing red eyes? And heals quicker than normal humans?" Subaru asked, while raising a curious white brow at what he had just been told by Shu, before something popped into his mind about the fact that his first bite upon Aidosanas neck had vanished within two days, while Yuis bites from the others lasted almost two weeks

"Yeah, it seems Aidosana has a special ability about her, which allows her to heal rather quickly if she so chooses to. It may also explain why she hates being touched" Shu stated simply with a shrug of his shoulders, before he continued, "Haven't you ever noticed how she becomes overly defensive when she is touched when it is unwanted?"

"Yeah, I thought she was just being a loud annoying brat" Subaru hissed, as he walked over to the window further into the library and leaned against the wall, "So what makes her hate being touched? Because you can seem to touch her without her snapping, and she has never snapped at me grabbing at her"

"That, I don't know. Not even that man can find out, I don't even think Aida-Chan knows that answer. She did tell me, after she hit 15, she began fighting back, even hiding knives on her person so she could start defending herself" Shu explained, before snapping his eyes towards the library doors, as several moments later Yui peaked into the Library as if looking for someone while the blonde was panting heavily as if she had been running, "What is it Yui?"

"Erm... I was wondering where Aidosana-Chan is, she isn't in her bedroom, and Kanato-Kun was looking for her" Yui stated lowly, glancing between Subaru and Shu, "Kanato-Kun wanted her opinion on his new wax doll"

"Hmph, he ain't going anywhere near her!" Subaru shouted, slamming his fist into the wall to his left, while growling darkly and glaring his narrowed eyes towards the pink eyed female

"H-Hai! I will... go tell him" Yui whimpered, before running from the library with fear lacing her pink eyes

"You cannot prevent Kanato from spending time with Aida-Chan, you know he adores her. She is the only one between the two girls who isn't fazed by his creepy dolls" Shu stated after Yui had ran off, before glancing towards Subaru

"I don't care! Only I know where she is! And that is how it stays!" Subaru growled out, before vanishing, and leaving Shu shaking his head

"Don't do something stupid Subaru" Shu murmured to himself, before he sighed deeply and laid back upon the couch he had been previous laying down upon, and closed his eyes as he fell asleep listening to his usual classical Music.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Growling lowly, Kanato had been pacing back and forth within his doll collection room, waiting for Yui to return with Aidosana, however when he saw the blonde running towards him alone he snapped

"Where is Sana-Chan!?" Kanato shouted, as he began stalking towards Yui and forcing the slightly shorter female to begin backing up, "Where is she!?"

"K-Kanato-Kun... Subaru-Kun is the only one who knows where Aidosana-Chan is... and he wouldn't tell me, he said you couldn't go near her" Yui stated, backing up further knowing that Kanato was going to hurt her, weather he was going to bite her or attempt to kill her she didn't know nor did she want to know, as her arm was suddenly grabbed harshly and she was flung to the floor, and causing for Yui to gasp out loudly while staring up at Kanato in fear, "K-Kanato-Kun... please don't"

"Please don't. You are so pathetic!" Kanato shouted into Yuis face, while clasping his hands around the blondes throat, "I hate you!" Kanato shouted darkly into Yuis face, before lowering his voice, "But your eyes look so beautiful when they are laced in fear, shall I scoop them out, and replace them with a set of red glass eyes instead to keep that look of fear?" Kanato purred, while choking Yui, causing the blonde to gasp and begin struggling to breathe

"P-Please... K-Kanato-Kun" Yui whimpered, feeling herself becoming very light headed, knowing she would soon pass out if Kanato didn't release her

"Kanato, Reiji wants you" Ayatos voice sounded from behind the two teens, causing Kanato to sigh as he released Yui

"Fine, come on Teddy" Kanato spoke softly, as he grabbed for his teddy bear that he had dropped, when he had pinned Yui to the ground to choke the life out of her, before sauntering off past Ayato, and went off to see what Reiji wanted him for.

Leaving Ayato to glare down at Yui, who was shaking in fear, while rubbing at her throat from how tightly Kanato had been strangulating her. Yuis pink eyes glanced up briefly when she noticed Ayato standing in front of her, which caused her to glance up and gaze into the deep green that appeared directly in front of her, and causing her to gasp out weakly before her face was lightly cupped

"Don't let anyone else touch you, okay Yui?" Ayato spoke almost calmly while actually using Yuis name instead of his given pet name, before he lowered his lips to Yuis, and kissed her softly upon her slightly parted rose pink lips, while carefully pulling her to her feet, "Come on"

"A-Ayato-Kun..." Yui whispered lowly, a faint blush dusting her cheeks as she used her free hand to touch at her lips, before allowing Ayato to walk her out of Kanatos Doll collection room and take her somewhere else within in the mansion.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Groaning lowly with narrowed reddish pink eyes, Subaru stared down at the sleeping face of Aidosana, watching her taking in small breaths then slowly releasing them. However, the young female didn't move, nor did she stir to the sound of rain pounding harshly against Subarus bedroom window, and not even when Laito banged on Subarus bedroom door. Subaru just sat at the edge of his coffin, his legs dangling while he reached his right hand out and lightly stroked Aidosanas face, which caused the young white haired female to flinch slightly, and causing Subaru to glance his eyes towards the fluttering of long black lashes

"Aidosana?" Subaru spoke somewhat softly while in a low whisper, while clenching his left fist tightly knowing that he could have completely drained the only person he actually felt close to, that wasn't his own mother

"Subaru! You are needed in the games room!" Ayatos voice called, causing Subaru to growl darkly

"Get lost!" Subaru shouted back, which caused for a small startled yet frightened sounding gasp to slip from pale pink lips, "Aidosana?"Subaru whispered lowly, not wanting Ayato of all people to know she was in his bedroom

"S-Subaru-Kun?" Aidosana whispered lowly, fluttering long black lashes open, and gazing weakly up into the reddish pink eyes staring back down at her, "W-Where am I?"

"In my room, are you okay?" Subaru asked lowly, as he shifted slightly to jump off the side of his coffin before turning to stare back down at Aidosana

"I... I think I am" Aidosana murmured weakly, as she attempted to sit up, which caused for Subarus school jacket to slip down her torso, revealing once again her black laced styled bra

"You should get some more sleep" Subaru stated simply, a deep pink colour dusting his cheeks, as he noticed Aidosanas black laced bra along with several of the scars that littered her chest, before placing his hands upon Aidosanas shoulders and lightly pushing her to lay back down, before covering the pale female with his jacket again, "I'll grab you a top to wear, you just go back to sleep"

"A top?" Aidosana questioned weakly, before glancing her dull sapphire blue eyes down to peak beneath Subarus jacket, to see her t-shirt was missing, "W-Where is... my top?" Aidosana questioned, while glancing back up at Subaru to notice his deep pink blush, before he walked over to a set of a draws, which caused Aidosana herself to flush a deep crimson knowing that Subaru had seen her half topless, but fear also laced her eyes when the fact he would of seen the scars littering her torso dawned on her, and making her feel rather self-conscious

"Heh... I ripped it off earlier" Subaru stated, as he rummaged through one of his draws and pulling out a long sleeved black top, before sauntering back over to his coffin and handing it out to Aidosana, while his deep pink blush burned his pale cheeks, "Sorry about this morning, I should of stopped, but I couldn't"

"Erm... its okay... I think" Aidosana replied weakly, accepting the top as she carefully and slowly pulled it on, before sighing deeply though the fact Subaru was flushed a deep pink caused her own cheeks to flush a deeper shade of red

"SUBARU! Reiji said if you don't get your scrawny ass into the games room, he will drag you there!" Ayatos voice hissed, causing Subaru to growl darkly

"GET LOST! I WILL BE THERE IN A MINUTE!" Subaru shouted back, while clenching his fists as he glanced his narrowed reddish pink eyes towards Aidosana, "Just go back to sleep, and stay quiet. I don't want them knowing you are in here" Subaru whispered lowly, as he reached his right hand out and caressed Aidosanas cheek in a gentle almost loving manner before vanishing

"Ugh... I am tired..." Aidosana murmured lowly, as she curled up back under Subarus school jacket as she sighed weakly while closing her eyes, and falling into a deep sleep while her cheeks flamed a deep crimson colour at Subarus seemingly loving and gentle caress to her cheek.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

While in the games room, Subaru was growling lowly, while Shu was attempting to sleep, and Kanato was making a massive fuss over the fact that Subaru refused to tell him where Aidosana was, while demanding to be allowed to see her. Reiji only sighed in frustration before glancing towards Yui with a threatening glare lacing his purple eyes

"So, where is Aidosana? Surely you know where she is Yui" Reiji finally asked, after almost twenty minutes of listening to everyone arguing about who had rights to whom out of the two girls

"A-Actually Reiji-San, I don't know where she is. I went to get her earlier from her room, so we could spend some time together, and also Kanato-Kun wanted her opinion on something" Yui explained softly, while glancing around the room, before continuing, "But she wasn't in her room, and I couldn't find her in her normal hiding places; such as the Library, the garden, even down by that tower over the far side of the mansion" Yui explained causing a dark growl to slip from Subarus throat at knowing Yui had gone near his own hideaway, that was away from everyone

"Hmph, has any of you actually seen Aidosana since yesterday in here?" Reiji asked, glancing around the five other males in the room, "Shu, have you seen her? She always seems to be hanging off of you"

"I haven't seen Aida-Chan since she was taken back to her room last night" Shu stated simply, while lying upon the couch with his dashing blue eyes closed

"Well, Subaru was the last one with her, she didn't sleep in her room last night" Ayato stated, crossing his arms over his chest, while glaring towards Subaru with narrowed deep green eyes, "So where is she Subaru?"

"Why would I tell you!? It's because of YOU that she is hiding!" Subaru hissed, glaring at Ayato as he clenched his fists, about ready to actually start a fight with reddish haired vampire

"So, you do know where she is" Reiji stated, glancing towards Subaru while pushing his glasses up slightly, "So where is she? She missed dinner once again; she is bound to be getting weak from not eating anything, which will only cause us all trouble if she isn't in top health"

"I don't have to tell you shit!" Subaru hissed, as suddenly a high pitched scream echoed around the mansion causing everyone in the games room to glance around, before the sound of sock cladded feet ran into the room, revealing Aidosana as she looked around quickly before her eyes landed upon Shu, while tears streamed down her cheeks, "Aidosana?" Subaru asked turning just in time to see said female dive into Shu, and clinging to him while sobbing lowly and shaking violently, which caused Subaru to clench his fist before taking a step closer only to stop when Shu spoke

"Huh... Aida-Chan? What is wrong?" Shu asked, glancing down at the shaking body that had dived into his chest, just as a loud clash of thunder sounded within the skies outside, and causing Aidosana to cry out while tightening her grip upon his beige coloured cardigan, "Heh... Aida-Chan, it's okay"

"Aidosana?" Yui asked softly, rushing over to Aidosana about ready to place her hand on the shaking girls shoulder, when Shu grabbed for her wrist

"Do not touch Aida-Chan, without her consent" Shu warned while wrapping his free arm around the shaking girls waist, and glaring at Yui threatening while noticing Subaru holding back what seemed to be the urge to pull Aidosana away from him, and into his own arms to try and comfort her

"But... Aidosana has a fear of thunder" Yui stated weakly, she had found out just two days after the girls had arrived, that was almost a month ago now, "She was the same when we first arrived, but not this badly"

"I see, still, do not just casually touch her" Shu stated, releasing Yuis wrist while placing his now free hand against Aidosanas head, and stroking her long white hair softly, and comfortingly

"Whoa, Big-Tits is scared of Thunder? I never would of believed that, but seeing her now, I would say she is more than just scared of it" Ayato spoke up, glancing his green eyes towards Aidosana, noticing how said female had literally climbed into Shus lap, clinging to his beige coloured cardigan while trying to cover her ears

"It would seem that thunder brings back painful memories of her childhood" Shu stated lowly, before sighing, "I will take her back to her room, Reiji I want you to sort out that thing I asked you to sort out" Shu stated, before vanishing with Aidosana held tightly within his arms

"Hmph, good-for-nothing bastard" Reiji hissed, before glancing around the remaining four males and Yui, "I guess you can all go back to what you were doing, while I sort out that lock" Reiji explained before he walked out of the games room, followed by Subaru who actually had a look of worry lacing his gorgeous reddish pink eyes, as he growled lowly before teleporting directly to Aidosanas bedroom.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Reaching Aidosanas bedroom, Subaru glanced towards the bed, and noticed that Shu was sitting on the side of said bed while Aidosana herself was curled up beneath her quilt and shaking. Sighing, Subaru leaned against the door frame while keeping his narrowed eyes locked upon Shu, who seemed to be lightly stroking Aidosanas back through the quilt

"No need to look at me like that, Subaru-Kun" Shu spoke lowly, not once taking his eyes off of Aidosanas shaking form, "I have already seen the two new bite marks, you could of killed her"

"I already told her I was sorry" Subaru hissed, while clenching his fists, "Why did she have to run to you? I could have looked after her!" Subaru hissed, while his cheeks flushed a faint pink at his own words

"So you admit you like Aidosana?" Shu questioned, as he turned his dashing blue eyes towards Subaru, "I already know you do, that is why you were so overly protective of her earlier. It is also why I never mentioned she was in your room last night"

"How did you know?" Subaru asked, glaring at Shu while walking over to the bed, "I thought I hid her scent from you and that lot"

"Oh you did, but you forget Subaru, I can sense her blood just as well as you can, since you are not the only one who has drank her sweet blood. So I knew where she was, plus with what happened in the library earlier, you would of had to of been with her to have known about those scars littering her body" Shu explained, as he turned his gaze back to the slightly shaking form, noticing the quiet sobs had finally stopped, "Seems Aida-Chan has fallen asleep again"

"Ayato was in her room last night, demanding her blood, and threatening to force her to let him drink it. So I took her to my room, because they won't enter my room" Subaru stated, sitting at the end of the bed, "Plus she is annoying when she starts shouting"

"You say that, yet whenever you hear her shouting at Ayato, Laito or even Reiji you look amused" Shu stated with a small chuckle, noticing from the corner of his eyes that Subaru had a slightly darker pink trace his cheeks, "Just mentioning it, and you flush. You must really love-"

"Shut up! Don't say it!" Subaru hissed, causing a low groan to echo into the room, "I don't... I don't love anyone... How can I? I'm weak, I'm just pollution and unwanted, and never loved"

"That is not true, and you know that Subaru, you should know that well enough by now, that you are not weak, you can bring this entire mansion down if we let you" Shu stated, with a deep irritated sigh, though it was not aimed at Subaru, as he closed his eyes and continued, "I know you are self-loathing a lot of the time, but you have to realize one thing, Aidosana likes you for who you are, the fact you hide what you really feel. Even I can tell that, because she is the same" Shu explained, as he pulled himself to stand up, "Maybe you should stay in here with her, I need to see if Reiji will make a lock strong enough to prevent Ayato and Laito from entering this room"

"What? Why should I stay with her?" Subaru growled out, as the quilt began shifting, causing him to glance towards it to see Aidosana creep out from under her quilt

"Subaru-Kun? Shu-San?" Aidosana murmured weakly, as she climbed fully out from beneath her quilt, and crawled towards Subaru and curled up with her head in his lap

"See, I will leave you two alone" Shu stated with an amused smirk touching his lips, as he left the girls room, and allowing the words he had spoken to Subaru to actually sink in, that Aidosana did in fact have very strong feelings for Subaru, and it seemed that Subaru had deep and strong feelings for Aidosana also.

Subaru just sighed deeply after Shu had left Aidosanas bedroom, while he began running his fingers through Aidosanas long white hair, before shifting her slightly; and picking her up to lay her back down properly upon her bed, as he pulled her quilt over her as he climbed up onto her bed and pulled her into his arms. A deep frustrated sigh slipped from Subarus lips, while his deep pink blush stained his cheeks even more, as he just laid watching Aidosana, noticing how she wrapped her slender arms around his waist tightly; before she drifted off back into sleep, knowing now that she wasn't alone.

Watching Aidosana closely, Subaru noticed the tell tale signs of a deep blush forming upon the females cheeks, as he allowed a small chuckle to slip from his throat while pulling Aidosana closer to his body, and wrapping his arms tightly around her waist while burring his face into her shoulder. Inhaling a small breath, Subaru noticed the soft yet floral scent of roses fill his senses as he closed his eyes, and allowed sleep to take over his body as he held Aidosana tightly and protectively.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Author's Notes:**Well then that's another Chapter posted, A little more info on Aidosana, and more fluff with Subaru. Sorry if he seemed a little out of Character, I was practically half asleep while typing this chapter up. Hope you all like it.


	6. Curse Revealed, five day coma

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Diabolik Lovers, they belong to Rejet. I only own this plot and Aidosana

**Disclaimer 2:**Okay I am now having to add this, simply because of a review I received which thankfully if you don't have an actual account on Fanfiction, you must write as a guest or whatnot, and well I have to review each and every review posted that way, and one of those reviews has made my blood boil! Now I edited this review for one simple reason! AIDOSANA BELONGS TO ME! That does not mean those who do not have a right to her to tell me they will steal her for their own stories, or that they ship her with any of the Sakamaki/Mukami/Tsukami Boys! I don't know the Mukami's or the Tsukami's! They were not in the Anime as of yet! Now I hate to do this, but if I am informed of anyone using the Name Aidosana in anything! Be warned, legal action will be taken against you! I can sue you for using her name!

**Summary:**Aidosana is sent to live at the Sakamaki Mansion, upon her arrival she meets with Yui Komori, who had been sent by her father as she thought to live with a distant relative. Aidosana had been informed of the same thing, and clutched the letter she had received tightly in her grasp. Entering the mansion, the two girls find that the residences are all Vampires. Aidosana not even fazed by this fact, only finds it humorous that Yui is naive and disbelieving in Vampires existence. Though what is to become of Aidosana and Yui in a house of Six male blood thirsty Vampires? And how do their relationships begin?

**Warnings:**Swearing, Mature content, abuse, mentioning's of same sex history, and Male X Female pairings.

**Pairings:**Mentions of Laito &amp; Subaru, Ayato &amp; Yui, Laito &amp; Yui, Kanato &amp; Yui, Reiji &amp; Yui, Shu &amp; Aidosana and Subaru &amp; Aidosana.

**Main two Pairings:**Yui &amp; Ayato and Subaru &amp; Aidosana

**Author's Notes:**On the first Chapter in the first Author's Notes I stated that Aidosanas name was Aidosana Botasuma. However, that has now changed as I have recently come up with another name for her, so if and when her full name is stated, it will be: Aidosana Sarala Kokoro.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

__Rain pelted down harshly against glass, thunder cracked into the dark skies while lightning lit the sky up, even lighting up the small room where a young baby laid crying and screaming. Shoulder length white hair falling softly into squeezed shut teary eyes, while a calloused hand stroked over the small babies cheek__

__"Shhh, quiet down Aidosana. Father is here, I won't let no one harm you" A brooding males voice cooed softly, causing for flashing red eyes to slowly open, "You are such a good girl, remember one thing Aidosana, you will always be daddy's little princess"__

__"They are coming! Quickly, we have to get Aidosana out of here!" A panicked females' voice cried, causing for shadowed eyes to glance behind their shoulder, just as their face was covered in blood__

__"NO! Why!? Why can't you just leave us alone!?" The male shouted, cradling the baby he had called Aidosana tightly within his arms, as the male had wrapped the small crying and screaming baby in a red and black blanket hiding her hair and eyes__

__"Where is the child?" Another males' voice spoke, as the sound of loud boots slammed against the floor boards__

__"I won't let you take my Daughter!" The brooding males' voice shouted, before swiftly running past the shadowed figure, while flashing red eyes widened as blood covered her tiny face, "A-Aidosana... I won't let them take you"__

__"You won't even get out of this mansion alive" Another voice spoke up, sounding slightly demonic, before a loud shooting sound echoed into the air, followed by a high pitch screaming while the small baby's body glowed a dark red, "Shit! If we don't shut that brat up, we will all be killed!"__

__"Her voice is to powerful! I thought this brat was only 2 years old!" Another males voice spoke up loudly, attempting to sound over the loud harsh, yet blood curdling screaming that ripped from the babies throat, before suddenly the roof seemed to be ripped from the top of the small room, as long flowing white hair bellowed within the pouring and stormy rain__

__"That child doesn't belong to you!" A loud males' voice spoke almost regally, before jumping down and covering the small girl in a thick red blanket before vanishing just as the babies screaming was hush and then went silent.__

__Flashing red eyes continued to glow somewhat before Aidosana as she had been called was placed into a small basket, wrapped up tightly within a small baby's cradle basket. A small envelope attached to the side, while long flowing white hair was blown around, and deep golden coloured eyes glanced down upon the now quiet child__

__"One day, you will find yourself in the comfort of those who will keep you safe. Do not fear the dark my child, you will always be loved, however, I have to wipe these memories from your precious mind" The golden eyed male spoke softly, before he had stopped walking, only to stand outside of a large building that seemed to be like a school, "Now little Princess, remember your name sake, you are the Daughter of not just a half breed Vampire my dear, but that of a fallen angel. Now sleep little Princess Aidosana, one day we will meet again, yet you will not remember me. I however, will remember you no matter what colour these flashing red eyes of yours become" The male stated almost lovingly, before placing a seemingly tender kiss upon Aidosanas forehead, then placing her small basket beside the front door of the school like place, and knocked the door loudly, and vanishing while allowing his own golden coloured eyes to connect with those beautiful flashing red eyes of the child one final time, just as the doors opened as a loud gasp echoed into the stormy night.__

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Screaming loudly, Aidosana shot up in bed, her sapphire blue eyes tinted almost purple before flashing red, then returning back to their dashing sapphire blue. Gasping out loudly for air, Aidosana darted her eyes around, seeing that she was alone before sighing deeply, and climbing out of her bed while glancing down at her attire. She had been wearing a long sleeved, long bodied red night dress; she had brought it a couple of days back, since it had been almost a month since Subaru had almost drained her completely of blood.

Suddenly her bedroom door swung open, as Yui along with Shu, Subaru and even Ayato along with Kanato came busting into her room. The five bodies stopped instantly staring towards Aidosana, who seemed to be shaking violently while staring down at her hands, this caused Subaru to run over to her, before stopping instantly as flashing red eyes glanced up

"Aidosana... What is wrong with you?" Subaru asked, though from the sound of his voice, he sounded uneasy and even nervous

"Why are you here? Get out of my room!" Aidosana shouted, before turning her flashing red eyes towards everyone else, "All of you, get out of my room!" Aidosana shouted, before clenching her small hands into fists

"Aidosana, I ain't leaving, what is wrong with you?" Subaru asked, with a threatening growl lacing his words, causing the other four to stare in shock while actually backing out of the girls' room

"S-Shu-San... W-what is wrong with A-Aidosana-Chan?" Yui asked, turning to face the tallest and eldest brother, fear and worry mixed together as they formed within her pink eyes

"Now I get it..." Shu murmured lowly, before glancing towards Subaru as he parted his lips, "Subaru!" Shu shouted, causing Subaru to dodge a fist that was swung at him as he backed up easily, "Remember that Curse I told you about? That Aidosana once had flashing red eyes? This is it!"

"What!?" Subaru shouted, vanishing quickly before re-appearing behind Aidosana, and grabbing her arms, "So what is this damned curse!?"

"She isn't human! Why would she suddenly lash out at you of all people?" Shu questioned as he indicated for Ayato to go and retrieve Reiji, simply because that man they called their father had visited a week after Aidosana had almost been drained of blood, and explained to Shu about what he had found out about the curse that Aidosana had been labelled with, "Think about it, you both have White hair and at this current moment, you both have red eyes" Shu explained, slowly walking into the room, as he noticed Aidosana beginning to struggle more against Subarus tight grip

"Yeah, so?" Subaru hissed, as he growled darkly, before slamming Aidosana into the nearest wall and causing her to fall almost limply to the floor, before Subaru straddled her hips and pinned her arms to the ground above her head, to prevent her from lashing out, "Where the hell did she get this strength!?"

"Maybe I can answer that" A deep brooding voice sounded, causing for everyone to turn their eyes towards Karlheinz who suddenly appeared within Aidosanas bedroom, "Aidosana is the last child born from a hybrid Vampire and fallen angel. Her father was the hybrid Vampire, born from the blood mixed from vampire and demon, her mother was a fallen angel who happened to land upon the girl's father when she fell" Karlheinz began explaining while glancing his golden coloured eyes towards Subaru and Aidosana, said female was still fighting against the white haired males grip, "I saved her life when she was but only 3 years old, and wiped her memories so she would never have to know nor remember about what happened before her eyes, the death of both her mother and father by the hunters. All it would take now is one uncontrolled scream to slip from her mouth, and she could possibly kill every Vampire and Vampire hybrid within hearing range, Aidosana is known as the fallen vampire killer. It is why she was called cursed; the orphanage I believed would look after her found out about the death of her parents and believed she was responsible for it"

"Wait, she is part Vampire!? How is that possible!?" Subaru shouted his questions, before tightening his grip upon Aidosanas wrists, "Surely we would have smelt it on her!" Subaru hissed, when something clicked within his mind, "Wait, when she first arrived, she mentioned she could kill us all. She was never afraid of us, and often calls Ayato and Laito out into fights with her"

"You're right! She always starts fights with them, when they attempt to force her to give them her blood" Shu stated, remembering the time Aidosana had gone after Laito and slashed one of his many Fedora hats up, simply because he had tried biting her

"Haven't you noticed anything different about her since she has been here?" Karlheinz asked, causing Subaru to shake his head, before Shu sighed deeply, remembering that the smell of Aidosanas blood had become suddenly sweet with only being bitten once

"Yeah, about a week after Subaru first bit her, Aidosanas blood became extremely sweet smelling, as if it was like a sweet drug that was addictive in smell and taste" Shu began to explain as Reiji came running into the room with a vial of blue liquid, "With her blood smelling so sweet, it even drove Laito and Ayato to want it more, plus Subaru, you couldn't control how much you drained her almost to death. If that had been anyone else it would have killed her" Shu stated simply before something crossed his mind, "We all know she heals rather quickly, but if she is indeed a Vampire-Demon hybrid mixed with one of those things, killing her by draining her blood would fail, it would only awake her Vampire side" Shu voiced his thoughts, while glancing around the room and noticing the blue liquid within the vial his brother held

"So..." Subaru began, as he growled down at Aidosana, "Stop bloody squirming you annoying brat!" Subaru hissed into Aidosanas face, noticing through the entire conversation about her, Aidosana hadn't spoken a single word, she had however, attempted to throw Subaru off of her small form, "Now what? We can't leave her like this!"

"Hmph, one liquid sedative" Reiji stated, handing the vial to Shu with a low growl, "Just force it down her throat, otherwise she will refuse it in this state, and then we would all be in danger"

"Hmph, fine, Subaru you do it" Shu stated, removing the lid of the vial and handing the vial to his younger brother after he had walked over to him, noticing Aidosana calmed down slightly when his blue eyes glanced down into her flashing red ones

"How the bloody hell am I meant to give it to her?" Subaru hissed, trying to keep his hands wrapped around Aidosanas wrists, not daring to let go in case that was all Aidosana needed to throw him across the room

"There is two ways, drink the liquid yourself without swallowing it and transfer it into her mouth forcing her to swallow it" Karlheinz began, causing Subaru to stare wide eyed down at Aidosana, a bright pink dusting his cheeks as a threatening growl slipped from Aidosanas throat, "If that makes you uncomfortable my son, then just tip the vial down her throat, however, there is only one vial of that stuff, Reiji needs three weeks to make this stuff; and considering she has been trying to throw you across the room, she may just spit it back out"

"Shit!" Subaru hissed, glaring at Shu, "Keep her arms down" Subaru stated, using his right hand to snatch the vial, while Shu crouched down above Aidosanas head, and took both her wrists tightly into his grip while murmuring a small apology, as Subaru poured the vial of blue liquid into his mouth, tossing the bottle to the side of the room before lowering his head; and crushing his lips against the slightly parted lips of Aidosanas, which allowed Subaru to let the blue liquid within his mouth slip down Aidosanas throat, forcing said female to swallow every drop that entered her mouth as Aidosana began gulping it down, with low somewhat pained and pleasured groans slipping her throat

"That should be enough!" Reiji shouted, causing Subaru to pull back as he gagged on the slight after taste of the strange blue liquid, as he darted his gorgeous red eyes towards Aidosanas, "Seems as soon as she started gulping the liquid down, she felt the effect as she groaned several times before her eyes closed. Now this could go one of two ways"

"Which are!?" Subaru shouted, glaring towards Reiji, "TELL ME!"

"She will be knocked out for a day or two, until her body calms down enough for her to take back control herself, which will allow her to stay obviously in her human form, or she will slip into a coma" Reiji stated, with a deep frustrated sigh, causing everyone currently present to gasp loudly, before he pointed towards his father, "However, he knows how to wake her from the coma if that is the case, which should keep her alive"

"That I do. But I will keep that to myself, until it is needed as if she slips into a coma she can die, but with the blood that is flowing through her, she should survive it but if she begins to slip into the coma I will tell you how to wake her" Karlheinz stated, noticing Aidosanas body shiver slightly before seemingly fitting, "You may also want to put her somewhere more comfortable than the floor, and somewhere where she can't hurt herself"

"No one is touching her!" Subaru shouted, glaring at everyone, as he shoved Shu backwards and forcing his eldest brother to release Aidosanas wrists, this allowed Subaru to pick Aidosana up with one swift motion, "Just tell me how to wake her up, if she falls into that coma we won't know!"

"If she falls into a coma, you will know because you will hear her mentally crying out for help, but all you have to do is simply sacrifice what you take from her, and return it" Karlheinz stated, before glancing at his five present sons, before looking towards Yui then vanishing

"What is that mean-" Subaru began before something clicked within his mind as he placed Aidosana down upon her bed, "So those that have drank her blood have to give it back, every single drop"

"That is a lot of blood then, Subaru-Kun you drank the most from her" Shu stated, as he stepped closer to his youngest brother and placed a hand upon his shoulder, "If push comes to shove, we will all give her at least half of our bodies blood if it is needed" Shu explained glancing around the room before his dashing blue eyes landed upon Yui, "You however Yui, won't have to as you are human. Only we will give her blood"

"H-Hai" Yui whispered weakly, still trying to take in everything she just heard about the girl she had tried becoming friends with, and had somewhat succeeded over the last few weeks as she glanced her worry laced pink eyes towards Aidosana before leaving said females room with Ayato and Kanato.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As several days passed, Shu and Subaru, while occasionally Yui all took turns sitting with Aidosana. Waiting for the young women to slowly open her eyes, to inform them she was finally awake, however it had been almost five days, and there was still no sign of the young women waking up. Yui had been currently sitting with her, talking to her, knowing somewhere deep inside that maybe, just maybe Aidosana could hear her

"We all miss you, Aidosana-Chan" Yui stated softly, gently shifting several strands of hair away from Aidosanas face, "It seems Shu-San is getting worried about you, I mean even Subaru-Kun seems to have become more violent" Yui explained with a deep sigh while glancing her pink eyes towards Aidosanas seemingly sleeping face

"Yui, is Sana-Chan still showing signs of not waking?" Kanatos voice sounded from the doorway, causing said female to glance towards the shortest Sakamaki brother

"It seems so, Kanato-Kun" Yui said sadly, glancing back towards Aidosana, only to notice that her eye lids had began moving slightly and causing Yui to gasp, "Go get Shu-San and the others!" Yui called out

"Okay, Yui. Come on Teddy" Kanato spoke up, before running down the hallway to get his brothers from their rooms, while Yui continued to watch Aidosana

"A-Aidosana-Chan? Can you hear me?" Yui asked weakly, when she felt an angry presence behind her, causing her to turn around to come face to face with Subaru, "S-Subaru-Kun"

"Get out!" Subaru shouted, grabbing for Yuis arm, and slinging her towards the door of Aidosanas room, before he climbed up onto Aidosanas bed, "Aidosana?" Subaru asked softly, stroking the girls' cheek

"Ow.. t-that hurt... S-Subaru-Kun" Yui whimpered, as the other five Sakamaki brothers came running into the room, staring towards Subaru and Aidosana, while Ayato leaned down to help Yui up, "W-What's going on, Ayato-Kun?"

"Big-Tits is slipping into a coma, go back to your bedroom and close your door" Ayato stated, before sighing, "And ignore any sounds you hear"

"O-Okay" Yui whispered, glancing back towards Aidosana before running from said girls' room.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mean while still in Aidosanas bedroom.

Shu had sat beside Subaru, who had been kneeling beside Aidosanas head, while running his fingers through her long hair. Kanato situated himself beside Shu, while Laito, Ayato and Reiji sat the opposite side of Aidosanas body. Each took a turn, to not only slash at one wrist, but to allow their blood to drip down Aidosanas throat; which with help from Subaru, had tilted Aidosanas head back, while parting her lips.

Reiji went first, slashing his left wrist open, and allowing his blood to drip across Aidosanas lips; while occasionally re-opening the same wound just so more and more of his blood would seep down her throat. After Reiji had given her a large amount of his blood, Ayato shifted to take Reijis place, as he to slashed into his wrist, and copying what Reiji had just done.

Spending what seemed like three hours, of each of the six brothers giving Aidosana a certain amount of their blood, Shu explained that everyone but Subaru was to leave the room. That was until they heard the soft sound of breathing, before flashing red eyes suddenly snapped opened

"Aida-Chan?" Shu asked lowly, watching as those flashing red eyes dulled down back to their brilliant sapphire blue colour

"S-Shu-San... S-Subaru-Kun..." Aidosana murmured weakly, glancing around slowly taking in each of the Sakamaki brothers expressions, "W-What... h-happened?"

"You don't remember, do you Aida-Chan?" Shu asked softy, as he indicated for Reiji, Laito, Ayato and Kanato to leave Aidosanas bedroom, before he spoke again while sitting at the edge of the young females' bed, "You attacked Subaru after waking from what I am guessing was a nightmare, we managed to get you to calm down with a sedative, but you slipped into a coma"

"I... a-attacked Subaru-Kun?" Aidosana asked worriedly, before glancing her sapphire eyes towards Subaru, "I... I'm sorry... S-Subaru-Kun"

"Whatever" Subaru hissed out, as he went to jump of Aidosanas bed before pausing, "Are you okay, Aidosana-Chan?" Subaru asked lowly, staring down at the floor while tightening his hands into fists

"I... Think so... I feel thirsty though" Aidosana murmured, as she slowly sat up, to glance around

"I will get you a drink in a moment, however... you really scared us Aida-Chan" Shu stated softly, as he pulled himself to stand up, before glancing down at Aidosana, "Just try and rest, I will get you a drink"

"T-Thank you... Shu-San" Aidosana whispered weakly, as she watched Shu leave her bedroom, and leaving her alone with Subaru.

Spending what felt like hours of pure silence, Aidosana sighed deeply as she laid back down, and curled up on her side while breathing faintly. This caused Subaru to glance towards the young women, noticing that she had curled up before he sighed and pushed himself back to sit beside Aidosana

"Aidosana?" Subaru called the young females' name out softly, causing for Aidosana to jump slightly, before pulling her quilt over her head

"W-What is it... S-Subaru-Kun?" Aidosana whispered, trying to hide beneath her quilt, as she just couldn't look at Subaru, not after she had just been told she had attacked him

"Are you okay?" Subaru asked, sensing that the young women seemed to be troubled by something, yet he couldn't pin point what it was, that could of been troubling her; until something clicked within his mind, "I don't hate you... if that is what is worrying you"

"R-Really?" Aidosana questioned weakly, while slowly pulling her quilt down to reveal the top of her face, "I... I'm... Really sorry..."

"Don't be" Subaru stated simply, sighing out deeply as he shifted upon the top of Aidosanas bed, before glancing his gorgeous red eyes down into the bright sapphire eyes staring back at him, "Look... Do you erm... want to go for a walk later? When you have the strength of course"

"I... I w-would like that... S-Subaru-Kun" Aidosana replied weakly, as she slowly pulled her quilt down while pushing herself to sit up, when she noticed a shadowed figure standing beside her bedroom door

"Hmm something wrong, Aidosana?" Subaru questioned, watching Aidosana closely as he stared wide eyed at the body that dove at him, clinging to his red t-shirt, "A-Aidosana?" Subaru questioned, when the sound of thunder cracked within the skies, causing Subaru to roll his eyes, before even chuckling softly, "It won't hurt you Aidosana"

"M-Make it stop" Aidosana cried out, burring her face within Subarus chest, while tightening her small hands within Subarus t-shirt, while shivering and causing Subaru to sigh deeply while wrapping his arms tightly around Aidosanas back

"Just bare with it" Subaru murmured lowly, glancing his eyes towards Aidosanas bedroom door to see Shu watching them, "I'm sure it will pass soon"

"It will, this storm is just passing over" Shu explained, while leaning against the door frame, "Should end in half an hour"

"I hope so" Subaru murmured, tightening his grip around Aidosanas body while releasing a deep sigh.

All of the Sakamaki brothers had noticed that Subaru spent the most time beside Aidosana, Shu even noticed that on one of Subarus days to watch over the girls' body, that he had actually sat crying which Subaru never did. The Tsundere male always held his emotions and feelings deep inside his heart, the only known emotion he ever showed was anger, which he had begun showing more off when Aidosana still hadn't woken up after two days. Sighing deeply, Shu slowly stepped into Aidosanas bedroom, as he walked slowly over to the young women's bed while handing Subaru the small carton of Cranberry juice

"Give this to Aida-Chan when she is ready" Shu explained, as Subaru snatched the carton from his hand, causing Shu to sigh deeply, "At least Aida-Chan is awake now"

"Hmph... just get out" Subaru hissed out, as he carefully shifted Aidosana to lay down, allowing Subaru himself to lay beside her, while carefully pulling the young female back into his chest and holding her tightly and seemingly protectively.

**Author's Notes:**I am so sorry it has taken ages to get this chapter up, I am also very, very sorry if any of the Characters are out of Character. Anyway the next chapter may take a while ot get posted, so please bare with me.


End file.
